Because We're Brothers
by Moonsetta
Summary: Leo can cook? Raph's writing a story? Donny's fighting with a training-bot? Mikey reads novels? What dimension are we in now?
1. Chapter 1

Ok well, I've seen so many versions of TMMT that I decided to follow the crowd and make my own. They're kind of different from the original TMNT brothers but not all that different.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"Breakfast everyone!" Leo shouted from the kitchen.

"There better be French Toast!" Mikey shouted as he bounded away from his stack of novels lying on the coffee table in the living room.

Raph smiled at his baby brother's exuberance and quickly saved the document he had been typing up before shutting down the computer and following Mikey into the kitchen. Donny gave his new training robot one last punch before happily joining his brothers in the kitchen.

"Wow, even the butter and cinnamon are proportional!" Mikey shouted as he took his seat at the table.

Leo laughed and turned to the fridge, "What's everyone want to drink?"

"Orange juice!" Mikey shouted, still drooling over the French Toast.

"Coffee for me as usual," Don said.

"Whatever energy drink we got," Raph said still side tracked in his thoughts by what he had been typing seconds before.

Leo walked back to the table and set down Raph's energy drink, Mikey's orange juice and a fresh bowl of fruit. The tea kettle whistled and Leo turned back to get a cup of green tea. He checked the coffee and poured a cup for Don.

"Can we eat now?!" Mikey whined.

"Mikey do you have any patience?" Donny asked

"Um, nope sorry doc I don't," Mikey said.

Raph shook his head, "You two are such little brothers."

"I agree," Leo said as he sat Don's coffee down and sat down as well.

"Yay! French Toast!" Mikey shouted and dug in.

* * *

Two hours later found the turtles finishing off their meal with satisfied sighs.

"Mmm, an excellent meal as always Leo," Don said, leaning back and patting his stomach.

"You guys say that every morning," Leo said rolling his eyes and taking another drink of his green tea.

"Hey, it's the truth Fearless Leader," Raph commented as he downed the rest of his energy drink.

Don got up to pour himself another cup of coffee and watched in amazement as Mikey drunk all of his orange juice in one breath. Raph stood up and gathered up the dishes before setting them in the sink. He was about to start his chore but Leo interrupted.

"Don't worry about doing the dishes Raph, I'll take care of them later tonight," Leo said.

Raph smiled, that was a nice burden lifted off his shoulders, "Thanks bro, but of course this means we're going riding after so make sure your bike's up to speed."

"Will do," Leo said with a mock salute.

Donny turned to Mikey, "Hey bro, what chapter are you on in _1000 Fires?_"

Mikey reached over to pop one of the last strawberries into his mouth and answered, "Oh, chapter 27. You?"

Don frowned, "I'm only on chapter 20."

"You're going to get a shock in chapter 32," Leo said.

"Leo!" Don whined in his best Mikey voice.

"What?" Leo asked, a little offended.

"Now I have to like, go read it until I know what happens."

"That's the point of a book little bro," Raph said as he walked back to his seat.

He reached over and poked Don on the forehead, "Now calm down brainiac, you sound too much like Mikey."

Don lowered his eyes to the ground in embarrassment as Leo and Mikey laughed.

"Well, it isn't as funny when Leo goes into a Donny rant," Mikey said, "Now that's hilarious."

"That's true," Leo said with a short nod.

"Hey Donny are you done with that new invention of yours yet?" Mikey asked with wide blue eyes pinned on his immediate older brother.

Don took a sip of his coffee and smiled, "The hover board's ready to go."

"Yes!" Mikey yelled as he jumped to his feet, "Come on I want to ride now!"

Don shook his head in exasperation but nevertheless got up and followed his little brother out of the kitchen.

"Hey bro?" Raph asked, "The TV's going to be Mikey free, up for a video game?"

Leo smiled, "Sure thing."

* * *

"I bet I can die first!" Leo shouted over the sounds of explosions.

"You are on!" Raph shouted in glee as he made his character jump off a building on the multiple screens that made up a wall in the living room.

"Aha!" Leo shouted as his character died in a puddle of green slime.

"You only died first because it took me so long to fall," Raph said i_n a pouting voice with a matching pouting stature. _

"Well, find an alternative," Leo suggested.

"Woohoo!" Mikey yelled as the tails on his mask went swirling around his face.

"Duck!" Raph shouted as Mikey flew strait towards his older brothers on the hover board Don had created for him.

Raph and Leo ducked just in time for Mikey to whiz over them.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!"

"Here it comes," Leo mumbled.

"What?" Raph asked.

"3...2...1-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mikey as he plummeted down and landed in both of his older brother's laps.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Mikey screamed.

"Well, next time don't land on your head," Raph said as he rubbed at his suddenly aching shoulder.

"Bozo must have a stone in that skull," Raph thought.

Mikey jumped to his feet and announced rather dramatically, "Oh yes, allow me to apologize for my hard head!"

He gave a mock bow to each of his brothers and then the sound of an explosion made them all look at the TVs.

"Hey! You already lost four games!" Raph shouted.

"You should've been paying attention bro," Leo taunted.

Raph snatched up his controller and sent his character flying into a burning building. Mikey sat on the floor and seemed to pull a bowl of popcorn out of thin air.

"Where'd that come from?" Leo asked, pausing in his game to hear Mikey's answer.

"Corn I guess," Mikey replied.

"Ah ha!" Raph shouted in victory, "I lose!"

Leo groaned, "You always lose."

"You should ask Donny for help Leo," Mikey suggested, "He's managed to lose 59 times in one round. I'd ask him his secret if I were you. That is, if you want to stay off the top ten board."

"Yeah, I saw Donny lose 59 times," Raph said, "I still can't figure out how he did it."

Leo shrugged, "It's a mystery."

* * *

"Well let's hit the road bro," Raph said to Leo as they walked out of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to help with the dishes," Leo said with a sideways smile.

"Yeah, but I wanted to, it was my turn to do them anyways," Raph said as the two eldest turtles stepped into the elevator.

"Thanks Raph."

"Anytime Leo."

"Guys don't forget, we have movie night tonight, 11:00pm on the dot!" Mikey shouted after them.

"We should be back by 10:30," Raph said as the doors closed.

"So how's your story going?" Leo asked as the elevator opened to the abandoned warehouse they used to hold every vehicle they owned.

"Still stuck, curse writer's block," Raph grumbled, "Your paintings?"

"I got an offer the other day," Leo mused as they walked to the Battle-Shell.

"How much?"

"$45,000."

"That's 3,000 more than the last."

"You know I can't sell it though."

"Yeah, I know."

They each opened a door on the back of the Battle Shell and stepped inside. They emerged ten seconds later, each wheeling out a motorcycle.

"Uh," Leo sighed under his breath.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"My helmet's cracked. It must have happened in our last battle," Leo explained.

Raph looked over his own helmet, "Paint's peeling off of mine."

Leo smiled, "I'll paint, you weld."

Raph smiled and they exchanged helmets. Both turtles walked to opposite sides of the warehouse and got out their supplies. In no time, with advanced machinery from Donny's genius mind, the helmets were done and they both took off outside and down the street.

* * *

Donny flipped through the last page of chapter 32 and groaned, "This only raises more questions."

Mikey flipped through his own book, "Yeah, that's true but who would've guessed that it was the goat all along."

"Now all it needs is Cassidy drinking milk," Donny commented.

"Page 234 bro," Mikey said.

Donny flipped to the page to find his little brother was right, "All right that's it! I'm reading one of your comics."

"Go ahead bro."

Donny smiled and picked up a comic of Batman.

"You know I learned something the other day," Mikey commented.

"What's that?"

"Heroes are just victims that learned to save themselves."

Donny thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "That's true. You know that could become quite a famous quote?"

"Maybe I can get Raph to put it in his latest story," Mikey wondered.

"I'm sure he'd love to," Don said and then got lost into the comic as another one of Batman's plans came together.

"What a criminal fighting genius," Donny thought, "He should be a detective."

* * *

"I think we should head back," Leo said as the two eldest turtles stopped.

"Why? It's only 9:30," Raph asked, a little irritation creeping into his voice.

"Because of that," Leo said, pointing to a mass of dark clouds in the distance.

"Oh, ok that's not good," Raph said.

"Let's go home," Leo said quite quickly, for something in the air was heightening his senses.

Raph felt a bit uneasy but said, "Lead the way big brother."

They both turned around and headed for home, the storm growling behind them. Neither saw the Foot ninja on the roof until they were on top of them. The turtles abandoned their motorcycles and yanked off their helmets as they drew their weapons. Blades of silver danced perfectly with the glow of blue and red in the nighttime. Soon though, they were outnumbered.

"Any plans Fearless Leader?" Raph said as blue and silver danced in front of him, knocking enemies backwards onto the asphalt.

"Fight your way through, then head in a random direction," Leo said as he backed up beside Raph.

Raph threw a smoke bomb then muttered, "Try to lose them then head back to the lair."

"How come you always know my plans?"

"Well, for one, you don't make them complicated, and two, I'm always thinking the same thing."

They smiled and darted off, intending to lead the Foot ninja where they would never catch them. Raph's own environment was already under his own feet so losing them in complicated alleyways was easy. In no time he found himself back in front of the lair. The clock on his shellcell reading 11:15pm.

"A little late but close enough," he thought and walked into the lair.

"Where have you been!?" Donny and Mikey shouted, magically appearing in front of his face as soon as the door opened.

"Ambush by the Foot," Raph explained and concluded that Leo wasn't yet back or they would've known.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked in a trembling voice.

"We split up so we could lose the Foot ninja, he'll probably be back any minute now," Raph explained.

11:30pm…No sign

12:00pm…No sign

"That's it I'm calling," Donny said taking out his own shellcell.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, why was he so tense?

"Come on, pick up already Leo," Donny grumbled.

Fed up that his eldest brother wouldn't answer Donny switched to track the shellcell.

"GUYS!" Donny shot to his feet, "The signal from his shellcell is gone!"

"What!?" Mikey and Raph screamed as they flew towards the tracker Donny held.

The map of the whole city didn't show even one bleep.

"Oh, shell! We need to go find him!" Raph shouted and flew towards the elevator, Mikey only one step behind.

"His last signal came from around April's," Donny said.

"Then that's where we're heading," Raph said.

Donny grabbed his medical bag and prayed he wouldn't need it.

2 hours, they searched only to return to April's with no luck.

They waited, hoping everything would be ok. They'd look again in an hour.

* * *

I'm thinking of having them run into the 2k3 TMNT brothers. If I decide they should it'll be in the next chapter.

Later.

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I decided to have the 2k3 turtles do a little dimension hopping into this world. This means the story's gonna be a little dark until, well if I say anything I'll give it away. Ok, I'm imagining this story in the 2k3 design, before Fast Forward. I just prefer they all appear almost the same age. Oh, and I want to clear this now, the original TMNT will go by their full names, my turtles will go by the nicknames. Ok, so here's chapter two.

I don't own TMNT.

Still dreaming through.

* * *

"Where the shell are we now?" Raphael grumbled as he straitened his mask.

"Who knows," Leonardo mumbled as he gazed around.

A sudden crack of thunder had Michelangelo jumping at every little sound.

"I want to know why this only seems to happen to us," Donatello said as he climbed to his feet.

"Do you think we're in another Turtle Dimension?" Michelangelo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Donatello muttered while staring up as rain started pelting down on them.

"Let's find some shelter," Leonardo said and lead them to a greenhouse on top of a building.

"Hmm," Leonardo breathed as he gazed out at the rain.

"What is it bro?" Raphael asked, noticing the look his oldest brother wore.

"This place seems familiar," the blue banded turtle mumbled.

"Familiar?" Michelangelo asked, "I don't recognize it."

"I don't see anything unusual around," Donatello added.

"No you guys wouldn't recognize it, if this place is the place I'm thinking of."

"Why wouldn't we recognize it?" Donatello asked.

"Because if the this is-"

"AHHHH!"

"What the shell was that!?" Raphael asked as he drew his sais.

"We better go find out," Leonardo said as they ran out into the storm.

"Wait a minute," Donatello mumbled, "This storm looks awfully familiar to the one when-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello froze but Leonardo kept running on. They eventually shook of the fear that was slowly climbing up their necks and continued to follow their big brother into the dark night. When they caught up they found someone in the distance was fighting with, well, a lot of people.

"I know gangs don't fight on rooftops," Raphael mumbled.

A flickering light a few buildings over came on and suddenly the fight was illuminated for a short second. They knew the form of a fellow ninja turtle when they saw it. Every turtle's hands went to their weapons for a second until all the ninja surrounding the turtle were thrown back.

"He's good," Donatello whispered.

"But which one of us is he?" Michelangelo asked.

"Let's follow him," Raphael said, "In case there's more Foot out tonight."

"I don't know," Leonardo mumbled.

"Stop being such a hypocrite," Raphael snarled.

They all looked back up to find their fellow turtle was buildings away.

"Let's go," Raphael said and shot off.

Leonardo sighed but lead the others after him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Raphael stopped ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" Donatello asked as they skidded to a halt.

Michelangelo and Donatello went as wide-eyed as Raphael already was while Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"It's what I thought," Leonardo mumbled, "This is when I was ambushed by the Foot."

His brothers weren't paying attention though, they were looking at the katana wielding shadow that was their eldest brother's counterpart. He was on his hands and knees, the Foot Elite stood around him and there was blood, lots of blood. Seeing the aftermath of the ambush was one thing but to see it actually happening before their eyes chilled them beneath their bones.

Then, it was like a miracle to the three younger turtles for this dimension's Leo jumped right up again and continued fighting. It was only a harsh reminder to the eldest though, for he knew what was coming. Then came the whimpers their highly trained ears picked up on. Then, the turtle group could only watch as an Elite's spear entered the lone turtle's side, then as the ax wielding Elite brought his weapon down on the turtle's shoulder and finally as the triton flew right towards and met the turtle's throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the turtle screamed as he fell back and his katanas were sent flopping down uselessly at the Elite's feet.

Leonardo reached out and pulled all his brothers back, "There's nothing we can do, there are too many."

Then came the voice they all cringed away from.

"Ah, so exceptional that you will fall at my hands vile turtle, you should have joined me when you had the chance."

The group of turtles looked back and found their old enemy, the Shredder, looming over their fallen brother. Raphael was ready to jump in and skin every Foot ninja out there but Leonardo held him back.

"Let me go! He's going gonna pay for this! I'm gonna gut every last one of them!"

Leonardo knew what was coming next so he reached out and turned each of his brother's masks to the side.

"What the shell is this for?!" Raphael yelled.

"My brothers, please try not to let what you hear next bother you," Leonardo said.

"Oh don't worry turtle, you're still of some use to me. I need you to deliver a message to your pathetic brood. Be happy, you'll be the first to die. I'll make sure to kill them each very slowly," the Shredder said with venom running through his every word.

Michelangelo began shaking, "What's going to happen now?"

Leonardo slapped his brothers hands away from turning their masks back, "Not yet, you don't want to see this."

Raphael growled and turned his mask back anyways only to see the Shredder drive his gauntlet into the suffering turtle's chest.

"NO!" Raphael yelled.

Michelangelo and Donatello turned their masks back in time to see the gauntlet be driven across to the turtle's arm. Maybe they could've handled the images if it wasn't for the turtle screaming. The three fear filled turtles froze and cringed at each scream.

"AHHH!"

Each scream was filled with horror and terror and allowed a ghost to press upon each of their minds.

Then once the Shredder raised his gauntlet again Leonardo pulled all his brothers to him.

"What-?" Raphael started but was cut off as another scream echoed through the air, this one was so sharp it cut through the clouds, the sky, the city and very air itself.

Pain, a call of pain unlike any other, shot out like a bullet and cut through the very atmosphere like wet tissue paper.

"!!!!!!"

The scream of a shattering soul.

The three youngest turtles froze as they heard it.

_Crack…Snap…Shatter_

Donatello cringed into Leonardo's hold as did Michelangelo but Raphael froze. They all knew the sound too well and had seen the outcome.

_Breaking bones…A shattering plate of armor_

Leonardo frowned and took a deep breath. There was nothing they could've done besides, the night would end the same. Everything would be ok. Well, at least that was what the blue banded turtle was telling himself.

"I'm going to kill them!" Raphael shouted and tore away only to be struck back in horror at the sight of the blood and the shadowed figure lying on the roof.

"This was," he thought and looked back at his older brother.

Leonardo met his eyes and he found himself frozen to the spot, breathing through a suddenly dried out throat. Neither looked away not even as Leonardo reached out and pulled his immediate little brother back to him.

"I'm sorry my brothers, I never thought you'd have to see this," Leonardo whispered.

They all cringed as the next scream rang out and the next one, the next one, the next one and the next one. All with the voice of their eldest brother. Finally, it grew quiet and Leonardo remembered the time, for he had been too tired and sore to scream any longer as the Shredder continued to tear into him. Minutes later, the Foot ninja melted away as the Foot Elite scooped up the turtle and jumped to the next rooftop.

"If you guys want any revenge you should take it now," Leonardo said as he stepped back.

He drew his swords and ran after the ninja. The Elite they could handle, but the Shredder and 3,000 Foot soldiers were another story. In no time at all they had their fallen counterpart in their arms and were far from the Foot ninja in an alleyway across town.

"Uh guys," Michelangelo said in the darkness, "I found his katanas but-"

"But what?" Donatello asked.

"They're different," Michelangelo responded.

"How?" Raphael asked still itching to bust a few skulls in after that.

Michelangelo held them out into an overhanging light, all of them were shocked to find they were wrapped in red.

"That's weird, since when does Fearless here like red?"

Leonardo went to speak up when a voice called out over the distance.

"LEO! LEO WHERE ARE YOU!? LEO!!!"

"That sounds like you," Michelangelo said to Raphael.

* * *

Ok, I see a hot fudge sundae in my future. See ya! Make sure to review cause I just LOVE THEM!!! ^_^

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 3

Let's check in with my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Wow, I'll be singing that all day.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Raph tightened his hold on his sais and rushed forward.

"It can't be his, it can't be his, it can't be his," he chanted over and over into the rain soaked air.

His hands were stained with blood that was not his but blood he knew all too well.

"LEO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!? LEO!!!" he shouted.

"We shouldn't have split up," Raph thought, "I'm gonna kill whoever hurt him!"

"He's ok," Raph tried to say stoutly, just thinking he could somehow convince himself.

His voice was shaking though. Despite it he pressed ever onward because he knew his big brother was out there, somewhere. Then, as a lightning bolt flashed he froze as a shadow not but three buildings ahead of him jumped off the edge.

"Leo…" Raph released a breath and ran to catch up.

He expected to see his big brother, a little bruised and bleeding maybe but what he found were figures leaning over Leo, one reaching out and doing something and another holding his swords! Raph growled and charged the looming shadows, throwing them backwards and deeper into the alley. He didn't care if they got up or not.

Raph tucked his sais into his belt and flew towards his fallen brother, "LEO!"

He ignored the eyes from the shadows and fell to his knees by his brother's side. He quickly took out his shellcell and sent a signal out to Donny and Mikey. He tucked it back into his belt and carefully lifted his brother into a sitting position, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, you're going be ok," Raph said as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the injuries he saw that covered Leo's body.

He sensed the shadowed creatures approaching but he didn't dare move, he'd gut every one of them if they laid one more hand on his brother.

"I-" one of them tried to say something but Raph cut him off.

"You touch him again and I'll rip your head off!"

The group grew quiet, although Raph noticed two of them stepping protectively in front of the previously talking one. A groan brought Raph's eyes back down to his brother.

"Bro?" he asked uneasily.

Leo forced his eyes open, "Raph?"

Raph smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Raph the Foot, they know where the lair is they're-"

"Shh," Raph said, placing a hand over Leo's mouth, "You shouldn't talk right now bro, you're too weak and don't worry Mikey and Donny are on their way here. We got everything of importance out of the lair. One of the Foot's scientists were more than happy to tell us of the Shredder's plan."

Leo nodded in understanding and kept his mouth closed as Raph brought a hand up to run along a cut on the side of his face.

Raph growled, "They're gonna pay for this!"

"Excuse us but-"

Raph lashed out and knocked the speaking shadow back to the others, smiling slightly as he felt his sai dig into flesh and bone. He settled back down to comfort and protect his big brother. He watched as the other three ran towards the fallen one. One turned back towards him and growled a lot like him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted and leapt towards him.

Raph put Leo down and stepped in front of him protectively. The sai wielding creatures almost met when two voices rang out.

"Stop!"

Both froze and looked behind them. Raph was shocked to find Leo on his feet, but swaying! He turned and caught his big brother before he could fall. The warrior still cloaked in a shadow turned around to the others. Raph gently lowered Leo onto the ground.

"What is it bro?"

"They're not the Foot, they helped me," he muttered.

Raph's mouth fell slightly open, "Ok, I won't hurt em then."

Suddenly, a flickering light above them decided to shine brightly for three seconds. Raph heard a gasp and looked over to see, humanoid ninja turtles. A team of four, like he and his brothers.

A blue banded turtle was on the ground, obviously the one Raph and knocked back seconds before since he was bleeding. A red masked turtle stood protectively in front of him. A purple banded turtle was helping the blue one and an orange banded turtle stood by the red banded turtle, guarding his team.

Maybe Raph would've taken it easier if they didn't seem just as freaked out.

* * *

Yay for bright illumination! It makes the world go round!

Ok, yeah I've had a stressful day so I'm trying to be silly.

Ok I challenge people to review I bet everyone's going to stop reading after the next chapter if not this one.

~Moonsetta


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, let's see how the 2k3 turtles react, in this chapter you'll find out a small detail that separates my Leo and Raph from the 2k3 Raph and Leo.

Ok chapter dedicated to:

Pinguin1993: I love that you quoted from the chapter. That's the first time I ever got a review like that. You're awesome!

randomperson: Considering you said you don't usually review a big thanks goes out to you. You rule!

Payton01: Thanks, I don't get many genius comments. Thanks a bunch.

Now the rest of you will get the next chapter dedicated to you so stay tuned and keep reading.

I don't own TMNT. (Why do I feel I'm going to misspell that soon?)

* * *

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo all stared with gaping mouths, for under the glow of the light they found their counterparts were not what they expected. A dark green skinned, sai wielding, blue banded turtle was supporting a pale green, red banded turtle, whose swords were lying just a few feet away from them.

"Whoa," Michelangelo said, naturally being the first to speak after a long silence.

Raph opened his mouth to say something but an armored vehicle slid into the alleyway. The group of four watched in shock as two more turtles jumped from the front seats and ran to the others under the bright light.

"LEO!" they both called and dropped to their knees by him.

Donny slid his medical bag off his shoulder and handed out gauzes to the others who both placed them on Leo's wounds, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Donny rapidly bandaged every wound in sight and then took out two syringes.

"This is just antibiotics Leo," Donny said to the red banded injured turtle although he seemed to be the calmest one at that moment.

Donny grabbed the second, "This is a muscle relaxant, it'll probably make you fall asleep but it should numb the pain."

Leo nodded his consent and Donny, with a visibly shaking hand, injected the relaxant into his bloodstream.

"We should get out of here," Donny mumbled as he began putting everything away.

"Whew, at least we have the same colors," a voice said across the alley.

Donny and Mikey shot to their feet and drew their weapons. Raphael, long itching for a fight, stepped forward. Raph stood up and put himself between them.

"Bros no, they're not the ones who hurt Leo and they're not working for the Foot."

"What?! Why the shell would we work for the Foot?" Raphael yelled back.

"I told you guys, we stumbled into another turtle-verse!" someone shouted and then Donny and Mikey were shocked when the light that had illuminated the area slightly, brightened once again.

A humanoid ninja turtle that almost matched Mikey perfectly stepped forward with a wide smile, although his eyes held a little anger and he seemed a bit older than them.

Raph saw that and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry."

Donatello's mouth fell open, "The hotheaded turtle apologizing for something? When did that happen?"

"I just thought you were the ones who had hurt my brother, once again, I'm sorry."

Forgiveness was immediately lit in Michelangelo's eyes as he bounded forward, "Hey no problem dude, my eldest brother is not one to hold a grudge. I'm Michelangelo, nice to meet you."

He held out an inviting hand and Raph took it, "Nice to meet you too. Now do you mind telling me what's happening here?"

"It's a long story," Donatello said.

"All right, let's postpone said conversation until later," Donny said, "Leo needs help."

"So does our Leo," Donatello said as he helped said turtle to his feet.

"Donatello, I'm fine," the blue banded katana wielding turtle said holding a hand to a wound on his side.

"All right, everyone in!" Mikey shouted while opening the doors of the Battle Shell.

The youngest orange banded turtle ushered them all inside. Raph took the wheel at first but his worry for his older brother had him looking back at said turtle every few seconds. He kept trying to focus on driving but he couldn't. Mikey saw that and said he'd take over.

"Is that such a good idea?" Donatello asked, a little fear enlacing itself in his voice.

"Of course it is, Mikey's the safest driver of all of us," Donny said as he turned to the older blue banded turtle.

"Why don't we get better acquainted while I take care of that injury?" Donny asked while taking out a gauze and bandages from his medical bag.

Donny moved slowly as he notably watched the other team's red banded turtle walking towards them.

"Thank you," Leonardo said before introducing himself and his brothers to them.

When Donny pulled the bandage a bit too tight Raphael growled and was ready to pounce.

"Raphael calm down," Leonardo said as Donny readjusted the bandages so they were just right.

Raphael scoffed and turned away from them. He quickly scanned over the others. Donatello was looking at a screen and typing on a keyboard, he appeared very fascinated with it.

"Guess it's a geek thing," Raphael thought.

He tried to focus on the youngest orange banded turtles, who were both sitting in the front seats, but Raphael lost interest when they started talking about some hero named Arachnid-Lad. He wasn't sure really what to think of the others. It was so strange, he could never imagine his Leonardo in red, but his counterpart was lying three feet away with a mask of red surrounding his still closed eyes. Of course, it was even stranger to learn that his counterpart wore the blue Raphael had always saw on his older brother.

He would have to admit that the blue banded turtle was his counterpart though. Raphael could remember every time Leonardo had been injured because he was always right there beside him, waiting for him to wake up. Raph was doing the same, sitting by his older brother's side and waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey Raph do you think we should head back to April's?" Mikey asked.

Raph tore his eyes away from his older brother's unconscious form and answered, "No, the Foot may have found out we were staying there."

"Ok, so temp shelter 4?"

"Head to 5, it's further away and has more medical supplies. In case Leo needs something."

"Gotcha boss!"

"I better call Casey," Donny mumbled and flipped open his shellcell, "He can call April and we'll meet up with them tomorrow night."

"So do ya mind telling us what the shell is going on!?" Raphael asked.

Mikey was focused half on the road and half on he and Michelangelo's conversation. Raph seemed completely determined to stay by Leo's side and to not move his eyes from him.

Donny hung up his shellcell, "I'm guessing you've done some dimension hoping?"

"How'd you know?" Donatello asked, turning away from the computer he continued to type on.

"We've had our own adventures with different dimensions."

"And other TMNT like us," Mikey said before turning back to a conversation of a comic book.

Leo stood up and he never missed the sudden jerk movement Raphael made. For now the eldest ignored it and turned to Donny.

"You said you're going to meet with April and Casey later and the four of you are here so…"

Leo trailed off, wondering if the question he was about to ask was appropriate at this time.

"What?" Donny asked.

Raph, in a rare moment, overheard the exchange and spoke up, "He wants to know about Master Splinter."

"Oh," Donny said and frowned, "Well um…"

Donny trailed off as, well, a few bad memories rushed through his mind.

"Well?" Raphael asked.

Neither Mikey nor Donny answered. Raphael growled, ready to hit something and yell when Raph spoke up and knocked out all the anger in Raphael with his one sentence.

"Master Splinter died last year," he said with a calm voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," Leo murmured.

Donny took a deep breath, "It's ok technically you never did ask. Raph's just good at anticipating questions."

A sudden blast tilted the Battle Shell sideways and Mikey slammed on the breaks.

"What was that?" Donatello asked, tearing away from the computer.

"Bros, we got trouble!" Michelangelo yelled.

"What?" everyone but Leo and Raph asked.

Mikey and Michelangelo jumped out of the truck and the others, excluding the injured Leo and worried Raph, followed them to find a large building on fire!

"Now that could cook a lot of popcorn!" Mikey said.

"Totally," Michelangelo agreed.

"Mikey!" they all shouted.

Mikey and Michelangelo grinned sheepishly.

A sudden scream from inside had them all rushing in. They had to tear down flaming boards and debris but eventually they found the source, a small six year old girl hiding in a closet. In the distance the brothers could hear the girl's mother calling out for her as fireman screamed. Leonardo was the first one by her side, lifting the girl into his arms he said he was going to get her out and back to her mother safely.

The others stayed around him as they ran back outside, knocking away falling debris. Mikey bent a bit so a flaming board bounced off his shell.

"I love being a turtle!" Michelangelo and Mikey both shouted.

They got back outside and Leonardo sat the girl down, telling her to run to her mother. They went back to the Battle Shell to find it was empty.

"LEO!!!" a shout echoed from a near rooftop.

They followed the scream to find Raph on top of a building fighting Foot ninja and shouting out for Leo, who in turn was being dragged off by other Foot ninja. The group jumped in with no second thoughts and sent all the Foot ninja scattering.

"These things are like freaking cockroaches," Raphael said as he kicked the body of an unconscious Foot soldier.

"LEO!" Raph called and ran to Leo's side.

The red banded Leo was trying and succeeding in sitting up for a few seconds but his arms gave out and he fell back onto the asphalt rooftop.

"Leo…" Raph said breathlessly as he helped his older brother sit up, lying his head on his shoulder.

"We better get back, that is unless the Foot have put a bomb in the Battle Shell," Mikey said.

_Boom!_

"MIKEY!"

"What, I didn't do it! It was the Foot!"

Donny rushed to the side and found indeed the Battle Shell was in pieces.

"That's it I'm going to cut open their skulls and scrape out those under-used organs they call brains!" Donny yelled.

Everyone stared and blinked twice.

"Don't ask," Mikey said, "Take it from me, it's better just to go with the flow."

* * *

Ok the inspiration for switching the colors of Leo's and Raph's masks came from two episodes.

In the very first episode, "Things Change," if you pause and look closely around 4:50 to 4:52 you'll notice the wrappings on Raph's sais have turned blue. Also in episode "Notes from the Underground Part three," if you pause and look closely from around 20:14 to 20:17 you'll notice that at Mikey's side Leo's mask has turned red and so have the wrappings on his swords.

So that's what made this crazy idea pop out of nowhere.

Oh, I'm so excited for chapter seven. I know it's some time away but trust me you will love it. It's so cute!

~Moonsetta


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TMNT.

Chapter dedicated to:

Lorientmnt: You have been a constant reviewer. I haven't gotten reviews from many people who continue to review throughout the story. You're the kind of reader all writers need. So here's a special chapter for you.

Jadedolphin: Well I'm glad people like the idea I thought this was just going to be a one-shot but I'm writing chapter 8 now.

UltimateLeoFanGirl: First of all I love that name! Leo rules and thanks for well, just reviewing. It made my day.

WebMistressGina: I had a suspicion a review like yours would turn up, so now I'm going to ask you to review more cause the review is just as awesome to me as this story is apparently to some people.

Wildhorses1991: Ok I like your review it's short sweet and to the point. Thanks a bunch!

MidnightMoonWarrior: Ok, I can't really say much I mean your review was one word but it's a review I'm grateful you felt worthy enough to leave me. If that's how you review then I have no argument. Hope you like the story.

* * *

"Now what?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh shell! Donny!" Raph asked.

Donny rushed to the side of his worried blue masked brother.

"Look," he mumbled in a sad voice.

Donny sat down beside Raph and watched as he slowly took Leo's head away from his shoulder, there was blood.

"Oh shell!" Donny yelled and realized he had left his medical bag in the Battle Shell.

His hand went to his belt where he pulled out a small remote control, "The Shell-Cycles are still functioning correct?"

Raph nodded, "They should be."

Donny hit a few buttons and in no time the blue and red motorcycles were on the rooftop. Raph rushed to the red one while Mikey and Donny lifted Leo. Raph secured him in front of him, hit a few buttons on the bike and it began flying!

"How come my bike can't fly!?" Raphael asked, his eyes pinning Donatello.

Donatello rolled his eyes and spoke up, "So what's the plan?"

"Donny and Donatello you guys get on Leo's bike and follow me, the rest of you will have to make your way on foot."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mikey shouted in glee.

Raph sighed, "Yes Mikey, you lead the others."

"YES!"

"In battle situations," Donny interrupted, "Let Leonardo take the lead."

"Oh man!" Mikey kicked at a small rock and sent it over the side, crashing into someone's window.

"MIKEY!"

"Give a turtle a break!" Mikey shouted at the sky as Raph, Leo, Donatello and Donny flew off.

As the others made their way across the city, Michelangelo turned to Mikey and asked, "Hey can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Mikey pointed out, "But sure. What is it?"

"Well, I mean I know Leonardo and Raphael are very protective, over-protective but what's with your Raph? He's like worried about every little thing about Leo."

"Well," Mikey said and then sighed before glancing at the rooftops for a long minute.

Everyone turned their attention to listen.

Mikey bit his lip but he started talking, "It's not a memory we're exactly all proud of."

"What happened?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey shuddered a bit looking at the team's eldest brother.

"Master Splinter had died and well everyone was torn up about, especially Leo, but you know him. He was strong for the rest of us and kept putting off his grieving so and you know how angry Raph can get. We all felt the same, Raph was just more expressive about it, mostly using Leo as a punching bag when he was too angry. Leo never complained though."

Michelangelo nodded.

"Well one day Raph just got a little too angry when we were out on patrol one night. Leo and Raph of course got into another argument and before Donny and I could do anything well-"

Here, Mikey took a deep breath, "I suppose Raph's never going to live it down. During the argument he said a lot of things he probably shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Raphael asked in a tense voice, he was afraid of the answer.

If it had changed Raphael's counterpart dramatically he could guess at the answer.

"Raph said, he wished Leo would've died instead of Master Splinter, that we didn't need Leo in our lives. I tried to say something then but Raph just went on, yelling that he wished Leo had never been in his life and his last words in the argument were, I hate you."

Raphael skidded to a halt, "WHAT!?"

The others stopped.

"Why the shell would he say that!?" Raphael yelled.

Mikey shrugged, "He was angry."

"We should keep moving," Leonardo said, glancing around.

"Right," Mikey said with a quick nod.

They continued on and stopped at an abandoned church at the edge of town.

"No one ever thinks to look in churches," Mikey said, holding open a trap door on the roof, "Weird huh?"

Michelangelo spoke up, "Now in comic 69 of the red blowfish series of- Ow!"

"Get moving," Raphael said.

"Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Hm?"

"What happened after that argument?"

"Well-"

"Guys you made it!' Donny yelled as he rushed towards them.

"How's Leo?" Mikey asked as he rushed forward to give his brother a hug.

"This dimension is seriously messed up," Raphael thought.

"Leo's fine and he's woken up. He and Raph are both in the second room there," Donny said pointing a bit down the hallway they were in.

They walked to the doorway and opened it.

* * *

Oh, I wonder what they find?

~Moonsetta


	6. Chapter 6

Chalk one up for my stupid brain but I was actually getting excited about posting chapter 7 when I realized I hadn't even posted this chapter yet!

Ugh... leave it to me to mess that up. Anyways here's chapter 6 and the fluffy chapter I'll post in two or thee days. I know that's probably a long time for you all but I've got tests to study for, a on-shot idea I want to get to writing, I have to work on my other story, "Where's Leo?" the posted chapters are almost caught up with the written chapters, I want to edit a few things in chapter 7 before I post it here, and I want to get chapters 8-12 typed up at least before next week begins. Not to mention, homework!

I know it's a lot of things for me to keep up with but other than school, family, friends and my own health my focus will be on this story.

So I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of, "Because We're Brothers"

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Raph was indeed one relieved ninja turtle.

"Good thing that was just a cut," he said to his older brother.

Leo unconsciously put a hand on his head, "Yeah, good thing."

"Bro, you have to stop scaring me like that," Raph insisted.

"Sorry, you know I don't let things like this happen intentionally."

Raph sighed.

"Raph if you're remembering a year ago-"

"I'm not gonna be able to forget it Leo so stop trying to convince me."

Leo shrugged, "Well it's what I'm here for. By the way, thanks for saving me."

Raph smirked, "Hey I wasn't the only one."

"But you were the most worried."

"Fine, that I'll admit," Raph said before letting a smile cover his face.

"This," he said punching Leo lightly on the arm, "Is for scaring us half to death."

"Well this," Leo said poking Raph in the forehead, "Is for being a worrywart."

"Hey!"

Leo laughed and jumped up only to be taken down by Raph jumping after him. They both laughed as they fell onto their shells on the floor.

"Are we interrupting something?" Michelangelo asked at the door.

"Come on in everyone," Leo said, "I'd like to meet the turtles that saved my life."

They all entered the room and Leo was a little shocked to find his counterpart wore blue and their Raphael was wearing red. He was a bit shocked but he could remember when he once wore blue as well.

"All right I want to know about the masks," Michelangelo said as they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Oh, why I'm wearing blue instead of red and Leo's wearing red instead of blue?" Raph asked.

Michelangelo nodded rapidly, everyone turned their attention on Raph as he spoke, "Well, after Master Splinter died well, a lot happened and eventually I found out that Fearless Leader's favorite color was red, so we switched."

"Why?" Raphael asked.

"Remember I was telling you guys about that argument between them?" Mikey asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, the story continues on further," Donny mumbled.

Raph shook his head and clamped his hands over his ears, "No I don't want to hear it the memory's bad enough."

Leo wrapped his arms around his immediate little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Raph," He whispered.

"It's ok to you," Raph said, letting his hands fall to his sides before raising one to brush across a scar on his brother's plastron.

"Oh Raph, it's behind us now," Leo insisted.

Raph only glanced at the ground, dejected.

Donny sighed, "How did such a good night go so horribly?"

"The Foot decided to attack," Mikey answered.

Leo sighed and pulled Raph closer, "It's ok little brother."

Raph turned and rested his head in the crook of Leo's neck taking two deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Come on, I don't feel like hearing the story either," Leo said, "Let's go to bed for the night. Then we'll see what we can find for breakfast in the morning."

Raph got to his feet and followed Leo out of the room.

"So what happened after the fight?" Raphael asked, turning his head towards Donny.

Donny took a deep breath, "Well," he began.

"_Raph stop!" Mikey yelled as he shot forward and pulled Raph away from Leo._

_As Leo fell back Donny caught him and lowered him onto the rooftop._

"_Leo? Leo… Leo! Wake up! Leo!" Donny called out as his eldest brother remained unconscious._

_Donny shuddered as blood began pooling beneath them. _

"We took Leo back to the lair and Raph ran off," Donny explained.

"Predictable," Donatello said.

"What was that!?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, what I thought."

"Anyways," Mikey said, picking up the story, "We tried for two hours but we couldn't get Leo to wake up. Two hours later Raph finally came home only to run and lock himself in his room when he found out Leo had slipped into a coma."

"How long was he in the coma?" Donatello asked.

"Six months," Donny and Mikey mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Donatello shouted, "You're saying Raph somehow knocked Leo into a coma for that long?"

"Well, it was logical," Donny said, "The stress of Master Splinter dieing, no grieving and responsibilities to boot something was bound to happen to Leo eventually."

"After two days Raph came out, went to Leo's side and just sat there." Mikey said, "Occasionally he would leave, but not for more than ten minutes at max."

"Did I just hear you use a five syllable word?" Donatello asked, eyeing the younger orange banded turtle.

"Yep, I'm learning lots of them!" he shouted.

Donny shook his head in exasperation and sighed before continuing, "Well, eventually Leo did wake up and all I really remember from that night is Raph shouting, 'He's awake! He's awake!' and then I remembered we all ended up pretty much tackling Leo."

"Yeah, life was so boring," Mikey said, "I couldn't play a prank on Leo and I tried playing them on Raph but he just didn't care."

"Everything turned out ok in the end though," Donny insisted, "Now we better get to bed and I'll try to intercept the Foot's radio signals in the morning."

"Can I help?!" Mikey asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Donny smiled amusingly, "Yes you can help."

"YAY!" Mikey shouted jumping up so high he actually fell backwards causing everyone to explode in laughter.

* * *

Mikey's still the clown in this world.

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be cute and full of brotherly fluff. I LOVE IT! I CAN'T WAIT!

~Moonsetta


	7. Chapter 7

YAY FLUFFY CHAPTER IT'S HERE!!!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

The sleeping figure stirred, twitching a bit in his sleep before turning towards the sound that had awakened him.

Leo forced his tired eyes open and found a familiar shadow by his bedside.

"What is it Donny?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to check your head wound," he mumbled glancing at the ground.

Leo thought he heard something in Donny's voice but he figured said emotion would uncover itself in a matter of minutes. Leo reached up and flipped the switch to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Once the light lit up the room Leo found Donny was moving slightly slower than usual and a bit sloppily.

"Donny are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Don't be silly," Donny scoffed, "You're the one with the hole in your head."

Leo laughed, "Ok doc, if you say so."

Donny looked over every wound and then over them again.

"For accuracy," he mumbled when Leo shot him a strange look.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Mind telling me what's really wrong?"

"It's nothing," the purple banded turtle said as he looked away.

Leo sighed, "You've become the stubborn one in Raph's place."

Donny smiled but said nothing more. Leo took a deep breath and then reached out to place a hand on Donny's shoulder.

"Bro, were you scared?"

Donny's shoulders shook for a few seconds before his head snapped up towards Leo, his eyes glaring

"Yes, I was! We nearly lost you multiple times before Leo!" Donny said as his voice cracked, "If we go down, we all have to go down together, it's just got to be that way!"

"I'm not going anywhere little brother," Leo said calmly, resting his palm against Donny's cheek as tears began racing down his face.

Leo's smile softened and he took his hand away.

"Donny?"

Donny opened his blurry eyes and found Leo had his arms open to him. Without a second thought Donny flew into them, letting his big brother take away his worries as he cried into his shoulder.

"Shh," Leo cooed, "It's ok. It's all ok."

Leo flipped off the lamp on the table and laid back down as his little brother's cries quieted ever so slowly. Leo didn't care, he'd hold his little brothers forever if it helped them. Twenty minutes later, Donny's sobs ceased and he snuggled into Leo's left shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Leo closed his eyes as well, wrapping his left arm around his little brother and succumbing to the sleep he felt he desperately needed.

It seemed like only a few minutes later when the door opened again. Donny stayed asleep but the presence of one of his little brothers at unease could wake Leo from anything. For a minute, Leo just listened until he recognized the heavy breathing.

"You don't have to stand there all night Raph," Leo said quietly.

"Just checking on ya bro, ya ok?" Raph asked from the doorway.

Leo squinted and could just make out Raph's colored mask in the darkness, "Yes, Donny gave me a double check-up."

Raph took one step into the room and then one back when he saw Donny was already curled up on Leo's left side.

"Ok, didn't mean to disturb ya," Raph said turning back towards the door that was slightly cracked and allowed a little light inside the room.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

Raph turned and walked towards the bed a little quicker than usual, "There something ya need bro?"

"Yes, for you to calm down and stop looking like I'm going to kick you out."

"What?"

Leo smiled and lifted the blanket on his right side while his left arm remained wrapped around Donny. Raph smiled and with no words needed, climbed into the bed. He snuggled into Leo's right shoulder and sighed as Leo wrapped an arm around him. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep for a short time. Until both Donny and Leo woke up to Raph's loud snoring.

"Be thankful it's not your ear he's snoring into," Leo said jokingly.

Donny giggled and snuggled back into his big brother's hold. He smiled a bit brighter when Leo's arm tightened around him.

"You're the best big brother ever," Donny said.

"Now don't pick favorites Donny," Leo said in a taunting voice, "You got another candidate in that race."

"Fine, you're my favorite eldest brother. Better?"

"Yeah, I think we'll agree on that," Leo said.

Leo felt Raph flinch against his shoulder and sighed happily as his immediate little brother began to wake up.

"Is it 5:00 already?" Raph asked.

"No, it's only midnight," Donny said with a slight yawn.

"Get some sleep you two," Leo ordered as he pulled them closer.

"Ok," they said in unison, "You too."

Leo chuckled and then almost closed his eyes when his door opened again. He ignored it and closed his eyes anyways. He knew who it was.

Mikey stood in the doorway and glanced wistfully at his brothers in the small bed. Donny was on Leo's left buried deep in the blankets and Raph was on Leo's right, currently snuggling into his shoulder. Mikey smiled and then frowned, was there any room for one more? He quietly made his way over to the bed and shuffled his feet. His three older brothers yawned and turned their gazes on him.

He glanced at the floor, tracing a circle into the carpet with his foot, "Any room for one more turtle?"

"Truthfully, not really," Donny said, for the bed was mostly taken up, it was really only meant for one, there wouldn't be enough room for Mikey.

Mikey frowned and turned away, "Ok then."

"I should've come earlier," the youngest turtle thought as he took one step away from his family.

"Mikey," Leo said.

The orange banded turtle turned towards his eldest brother, his light blue eyes reflecting the light more than they should. Leo saw a familiar emotion pass through his youngest brother's eyes and he sat up, taking his arms away from Donny and Raph.

"Hey," they both whined, sitting up as well.

"Come here Mikey," Leo said spreading his arms like he had for Donny.

Mikey climbed into the bed and into his brother's strong embrace.

"You had a nightmare," Leo said, knowing it already.

Mikey nodded against his brother's right shoulder and let a few silent tears fall.

"Shh, it's ok Mikey, I'm here for you," Leo said soothingly.

"I know," Mikey mumbled as his tears began drying, "You're the best big brother ever."

Raph and Donny mockingly narrowed their eyes.

Leo laughed, amazed the line had been used twice already that night, "Now don't say that Mikey, you've got two other big brothers here too."

"Yeah what are we, chopped liver?" Raph said moving closer to Mikey to hug him.

Donny moved forward and wrapped his arms around his baby brother as well, "We're all here for you Mikey."

"Our doors are always open for you baby brother," Leo said with a fond smile.

Mikey sniffed once and relaxed as he let his big brothers chase away his worries. Once Mikey was completely relaxed Donny and Raph let go. Mikey pulled out of Leo's hold and stood up at the side of the bed. He watched with a small amount of envy as Raph and Donny snuggled into their eldest brother. When Leo wrapped an arm around each of them Mikey turned to the door, knowing his nightmare would surely return.

"Mikey," Leo said, "Come on."

Mikey stared back at him and then sat at the foot of the bed, "But I'd have to-"

Leo smiled, "I don't mind, come on Mikey."

So, very hesitantly, Mikey crawled a bit forward until his head was resting on Leo's chest and his body was draped over him like a blanket. Raph and Donny smiled as they sat up to pull the blankets over them all. When everyone was settled Mikey stared up at Leo with a happy smile. Leo smiled back and bent his head forward to nuzzle Mikey's temple. The young turtle sighed happily and tucked his head under Leo's chin. Leo knew this would probably strain the injuries he had received but his little brothers were safe and near him so he didn't mind. After a few minutes Mikey felt his other older brothers each snake an arm over his shell and pull them all a bit closer together. With one last sigh from each of them and a call of goodnight they all fell into peaceful and happy dreams.

* * *

Aww…… that is too cute!

Ok I wonder what the others will think the following morning? I better get typing.

Well, if you're not the kind of person that likes fluffy and cute scenes I don't really blame you. I mean we're all different so I'll try some kick but ninja action and some technical arguments between Donny and Donatello using advanced vocabulary in future dialogues.

Love ya readers and reviewers!

~Moonsetta


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I usually try writing these two chapters ahead of the ones I've posted but I just want to update more and more so here's chapter 8.

This is for you, payton01, since you were the only one who reviewed the last chapter. This is for you!

Time for some technical know how and another surprise from Mikey. Beware the tickle monster and beware the victim when they get away! O_O

I don't own TMNT.

----------------

"How in the world are you going to use a toaster and a cell phone battery to create a frequency detector!?" Donatello asked in astonishment.

Mikey and Donny smiled and said in unison, "Just watch."

"I stand corrected," Donatello said as the scrap heap toaster and cell phone battery sat on the floor of one of the many rooms in the church, compiled into a new heap that worked.

"All I had to do was maximize the battery's original function and apply a preamble set of radio waves equal to the frequency of the signals the Foot are using for their communication systems and then rewire the coils within the toaster to act as a magnetized configuration control beacon for said captured waves," Donny explained.

Most of the turtles blinked twice. Donatello further studied the toaster while Leo and Leonardo both worked out the vocabulary in their heads before nodding in understanding.

There was a minute long silence between them all…

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo shouted, "I learned something this morning!"

"You're green?" Raphael mocked.

"Ha, ha," Michelangelo taunted, "Now, listen-"

Everyone turned their attention to him, "Deoxyribonucleic acid!"

Mikey giggled as Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael stared wide eyed. Raphael hit his head, positive he was dreaming. Donatello rubbed his eyes, he was awake right? Leonardo closed his eyes and took three deep breaths.

"I know one longer!" Mikey chanted.

"Oh yeah?" Michelangelo challenged.

"All right prepare yourself, this is my favorite word," Mikey said.

Leo, Raph and Donny shook their heads, sighed and turned to find something to do. Donny turned back to his frequency detector while Leo and Raph crossed the room to a bookshelf, each grabbing a thick book to read.

As they settled down Mikey took a deep breath and said,

(I'm sorry but they won't let me post the word, I don't know why. Open to my profile in a different window, it'll be posted there.)

Silence…

Dead lock silence…

"It's official," Donatello said, "I'm delusional."

"I fear I'm mentally unstable," Leonardo mumbled.

"I've gone crazy, it's the only explanation," Raphael said, raising his hands to his head.

Michelangelo, somewhere during the word, had passed out.

"Well I'm not picking him up," Mikey said, bounding over to Donny as the machine began beeping.

Raph and Leo closed their books and placed them back on the bookshelf.

"Funny, the butler always does it," Raph said.

"Yeah, but this time it was the ultimate plan of the maid in the background pushing the case into new areas," Leo said as they both made their way over to their little brothers not really giving any mind to the other four, shocked still turtles.

"Do you think possible interference could occur with the mass of positive ions in the circulating waves through the very space that's manipulated by this detector?" Leo asked.

Now Raphael passed out.

"I don't think so," Donny responded, "But I do wonder at the possibility of imploding reactions by the negative electrons in the antenna they're using to trans-function the very reprimands of their actions."

"Say what?" Raph asked.

"It may cause every radio they have to blow up in their faces," Leo explained.

"Awesome! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Mikey shouted.

"I'm beginning to think that everything blows up because Mikey's with us," Raph said.

"Hey, that's it you're going down!" Mikey shouted tackling him.

"Wait Mikey no don't!" Raph shouted.

"You asked for it Raphie!" Mikey shouted and then started tickling his older brother without mercy.

"Llll-Leo ha-ha help!" Raph managed to say as his little brother tickled him all the more fiercer.

"Sorry Raph," Leo said, "You're on your own."

"Hey Leo could hold this uranium power band, don't let it touch your skin or any other surface," Donatello said, holding a small gray strip of metal in a pair of pliers.

"Are you actually trying to get those things to explode?" Leo asked, taking it very slowly and carefully from his purple banded brother.

"I'm attempting to place an internal air-born frequency overload command that will pressurize the volts inside every one of the Foot's communication devices."

Leo smiled, "In laymen's terms, blow them sky high."

"I'm free!" Raph called in the background, "Now you're going to get it, little brother."

"AHHHH!!!!!" Mikey screamed running over to the other four turtles.

Raphael and Michelangelo were just waking up and Leonardo and Donatello were just snapping back into reality when they were all flattened by the speeding turtles.

"What dimension are we in again?" Raphael asked as he watched his counterpart tackle Mikey and start tickling him to death.

* * *

Ok, that chapter was freaking exhausting! Now if you want to know about the word it is considered both a real word and not a real word. It's the name of a protein and has been used in some medical textbooks. I will tell you it has 1913 characters. No, I personally am unable to say it, at least not at this point in my life. Ok, so I'm going to try to get them back to their lair along with meeting with this dimension's Casey and April. (Prepare for a shock…)

See ya!

~Moonsetta


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own TMNT

-----------------

"Shell back ride, please Raphie please!?" Mikey begged as he bounced on the heels of his feet.

"I'm helping Leo," Raph said, "Go ask Donny or one of our counterparts."

"Ok!" Mikey said as he bounded over to Donny who was on his shellcell.

"They did what?" Donny asked into the phone, "That's awesome well, you know what I mean. Yeah, we'll meet you there."

"Huh, what is it Mikey?"

"Shell back ride?"

Donny rolled his eyes but smiled, "Ok but first," he turned to face everyone, "That was April I was talking to, it turns out the Foot had the wrong coordinates all along."

"The Foot made a mistake," Raphael said then sarcastically added, "Yeah, that's new."

"Maybe it isn't to you four but rarely do they goof up here," Raph said helping Leo stand since the pain medication Donny had given him made him woozy.

"Well April and Casey are going to meet us back at the lair," Donny explained, "Then we'll work on getting you four home."

"Let's get going," Raph said, "Oh and have they-"

"Yes, April and Casey have already put back everything we removed from the lair," Donny said as Mikey jumped onto his back and the eight turtles began jumping across the rooftops in the cool evening air.

An hour later they arrived at the end of a sewer tunnel. Mikey jumped off of Donny's back and then Donny stepped forward pulling a hidden lever that opened a small keypad to witch he keyed in a 14 digit number. Finally, the doors opened.

"Welcome home everyone," Donny said as they all walked strait into the main room.

"Guys you're back!" this dimension's April and Casey shouted.

Mikey slapped a high five with Casey and April hugged Donny.

"Wow, you guys met more turtles?" April asked looking at the newcomers.

This April and Casey didn't appear to be much different from the Casey and April the older four turtles knew from their world.

"Yo Mikey I got that book you wanted," Casey said pulling it out of a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Mikey gasped, "Yes! _The Life Cycle of the Arctic Ameba_!"

"Oh, you better catch up Mikey," Donny said heading for his computer, "I finished reading that yesterday."

"No wonder you were behind in _1000 Fires,_" Mikey said.

Raphael laughed, "So what are doing carrying around books like this Case?"

Raphael snatched one out the bag, "_The Principles of Pigments_?"

Casey snatched it back, "Easy with that I have to put it back on the shelf tomorrow."

"Shelf?"

"Yeah," Raph said while helping Leo to one of the many couches they had in their living room before sitting down next to him, "Casey's the head librarian at the New York Public Library."

The four older brothers exploded in laughter. Casey and April looked at them like they were crazy.

"They're from a different dimension," Mikey explained, "Their Casey and April are probably different."

After a minute the laughing died down until Michelangelo spoke up though he was still laughing a bit, "So what do you do April?"

"She owns the skate park a few streets down," Raph said.

"I'll say it out loud this time," Raphael said, "This dimension is seriously messed up."

"Well at least everything will go back to normal now," Mikey said, hopping to the second sofa and pulling _1000 Fires _from a stack of books on the coffee table.

Raph pulled out a laptop and started typing.

"Find some inspiration?" Leo asked.

"Heck yeah, after that who wouldn't?" Raph said.

"What chapter are you on Raph?" Donny asked from where he was seated in the corner on a rolling chair while reprogramming a few things in his training bot.

"Currently writing chapter 21," Raph said.

"Word count?" Mikey asked, looking up from his book.

"65,000," Raph said.

"Oh," Mikey said as he realized the other four were just standing there, "Sorry, make yourselves at home."

"Well we have to get going," April said, "I'm coaching at 10:00am tomorrow."

"And I've got to get the library ready for that early opening," Casey said.

"Bye guys!" they said as they walked to the elevator.

"Bye!" they all called.

"Hey Donny?" Leo asked.

"Yeah bro?" Donny asked as he took out his bo staff to begin training.

"Where did the Foot end up since they didn't find the lair?"

"Our old lair."

Raphael scoffed, "Leave it to the Foot."

Just then Michelangelo shouted, "I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Mikey said.

"Guess I better get to the kitchen," Leo said the medicine still making him drowsy.

"Oh no," Raph said, "You're still in pain and don't try to hide it."

"I never can anymore," Leo said with a shrug, "At least not from you."

"Can I use your computer?" Donatello asked Donny.

"Sure, it's over there, just press the green button there on the wall," Donny instructed as he swept his training bot off it's feet well…wheels.

Donatello walked over and pressed the button with a confused look on his face. There was a beeping when the wall slid up and revealed a lab that was similar to but a lot larger than his.

"Awesome!" he said being pulled in like a mindless zombie.

Leonardo walked over to Mikey, "What are you reading?"

"It's called _1000 Fires," _Mikey said, "It's a mystery/drama about very average teens being thrown into life and death situations. Want a copy?"

"Uh, sure," Leonardo said with an unsure look on his face taking the offered copy.

"I'll go fix something for dinner," Donny said, making his way to the kitchen.

"Uh, shouldn't Mikey be cooking?" Raphael asked.

"Are you crazy!?" Raph shouted, "Do you want us to die of food poisoning!?"

"I'm not that bad!" Mikey yelled back.

"You burned a pot of water before you even sat it on the stove," Leo said while he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to stay awake

"It could've happened to anyone!" Mikey yelled in defiance.

"This place is giving me a headache," Raphael growled.

Leonardo was absorbed by the book so made no comment and Donatello was absorbed by some new computer program he had never seen before.

"Try meditating," Raph suggested.

Raphael just stared at him as he shrugged, "Helps me."

Leo yawned and slouched a bit.

"You better hit the hay after dinner bro," Raph said closing his laptop.

"Probably a good idea," Leo agreed.

An hour later Donny emerged from the kitchen and yelled, "Dinner's ready, everyone come grab a plate!"

They all settled down in the living room. On one couch sat Raph, Leo and Mikey, on the second, Donatello, Michelangelo and Donny while Leonardo and Raphael sat on the floor.

"Who's up for a movie?" Mikey asked.

He received murmurs of sure, why not and ok. Mikey bounded to his room on the second level of their home and bounded back even more quickly with a movie.

"What movie is it?" Michelangelo asked as Mikey slid it into the DVD player.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Mikey said.

"Awesome!"

Halfway through the movie Raph found Leo was nodding off. He smiled and pulled his older brother to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Michelangelo and Donatello giggled at the scene, Leonardo didn't comment and Raphael looked kind of ticked off.

Raph threw his sais, almost hitting Donatello's and Michelangelo's heads. The weapons stuck in the walls behind them about an inch from piercing their skulls. Raph growled and glared. That shut them up and they turned their attention back to the movie. Mikey yawned five minutes later and eyed his older brothers, asking with his eyes.

Raph smiled and nodded so Mikey stretched out, laying his head in Leo's lap before nodding off to sleep. Eventually they all fell asleep as the movie ended.

* * *

Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael all awoke to the sounds of loud voices from the kitchen. They got up and entered the kitchen to find the table covered in delicious looking food! Leonardo was sitting in a fifth chair with the younger team around all the mouth watering food.

"Dig in," Leo said when he saw them with watering mouths.

They did just that and filled their stomachs.

"So who's the cook in your family?" Michelangelo asked out of curiosity.

"Leo," Donny, Mikey and Raph said.

The three stuffed turtles now froze.

"Don't worry," Mikey said, "Leonardo explained he's like me when it comes to cooking. Don't worry Leo's the gourmet chef in our family."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what Fearless Leader here can do," Raph said, smiling at the nickname and reaching over to tug playfully on his older brother's red mask tails.

"Well, at least that's a similarity," Michelangelo said.

"Huh?" Raph asked, his eyes flashing behind his blue mask, "What?"

"That's Raphael's nickname for Leonardo as well," Donatello explained.

Raph's blue banded gaze met Raphael's red banded eyes and asked, "Really? How'd you come by it?"

Raphael crossed his arms, "Don't know, I just said it one day."

"So it came to you just like that?" Mikey asked in astonishment, "Wow, it took us a week."

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

"Well," Donny said, "Raph was the first to notice it."

"Notice what?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey piped up, "That we all had third childish nicknames but Leo."

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raphael asked.

"Well, think about it," Mikey insisted, "Master Splinter always called us by our full names, and then we shortened our names to Leo, Raph, Don and Mike and then we have our more childish nicknames."

"Mikey and Donny," Raph said.

"Don't forget yourself Raphie," Leo said to which Raph smiled at.

"Well there just wasn't a third one for Leo," Raph said, "He really seemed too mature for a more childish nickname so I wanted to come up with something that fit him. Fearless Leader just seemed to work."

"Best birthday present I ever got," Leo said with a soft smile.

"Ok that is so not how it goes in our dimension," Michelangelo said.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Well, Raphael says it to mostly-well," Donatello's voice faded away as Raphael shot him a look.

"He says it to-" Leonardo was about to finish his sentence when Raphael barked it out.

"Shut it Fearless!"

"See what we mean?" Michelangelo said to his younger counterpart.

All the four younger turtles shrugged.

"That's ok," Raph said, "We've seen it other dimensions."

"How many dimensions have you all been to?" Donatello asked, trying to steer away from the previous subject thinking it was too sensitive concerning their younger counterparts.

"I've honestly lost count," Donny said.

"Oh remember that one where Raph was the Shredder?" Mikey said in an exuberant voice.

"I liked the one where we were pirates," Leo admitted.

"Donny had to keep getting sea sick," Raph said rolling his eyes.

"I don't like the ocean!" Donny protested.

"Ok so there are other dimensions that are more mangled apparently," Raphael said.

"Remember the one we were all actually brothers?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, dude we were all like the same," Mikey said taking a bit into an apple he grabbed from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.

"So there are dimensions where we're actually related?" Donatello asked.

Four heads nodded and then Donny spoke up, "Actually two of us are actual brothers."

"Really?" Michelangelo asked, "Which two?"

Leo raised his hand, "Bro?"

To everyone's shock, Donny reached up and high-fived Leo. The older turtle's mouths fell open.

"Whether or not you find it hard to believe, Leo and I are actually twins."

The mouths fell open wider.

"It's so unfair," Mikey whined, "All of them were born well hatched or whatever within minutes of one another but I'm four months behind."

"So exactly who's the oldest, second oldest and so on?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo's the oldest," Donny explained, "Then Raph, me then Mikey."

"But didn't you just say you two were twins?" Donatello asked.

"Two minutes apart," Donny explained, "Raph's one minute younger than Leo and one minute older than I am but doesn't share our DNA."

"Headaches!" Raphael yelled, "This place gives me headaches! When are we going home?"

"Don't worry I'll have that trans-dimensional device up and running by this evening," Donny said

"Would you like some aspirin?" Leo asked the suffering Raphael.

Raphael nodded, burying his face in his hands.

"This world is crazy," he muttered.

* * *

Michelangelo was confused beyond normal understanding. He had just done it. The idiot had just jumped into the burning building!

"Are you suicidal!?" he yelled after Raph.

"That's the point!" Raph shouted back.

"Ok you two need to lay off the video games," Leo said snatching the controllers away.

"Ok," Raph said without argument, "Need any help with lunch?"

"Sure bro," Leo said and they both walked into the kitchen avoiding the sparks flying from where Donny, Donatello and Mikey were working on the trans-dimensional device in the lab.

"Bro!" Michelangelo whined to his red banded brother.

"What is it now?" Raphael groaned as he gave the training bot a final punch.

"I'm bored!"

"Go bother Leonardo then," he said, sitting the training bot up for another round.

Michelangelo turned and found his eldest brother had just finished that book he had been so fixated on.

"Leonardo!" Michelangelo called.

"What is it?" the blue banded katana wielding ninja asked.

"I'm bored! Fix it!"

Leonardo sighed and stood up, "Ok what do you want to do?"

Michelangelo was about to say something but three cries came from the lab, "Woohoo!"

"Everyone it's finished!" Donatello yelled.

Everyone rushed in to find a small cube on one of the many tables in the lab.

"That's it?" Raphael asked.

"All that's needed," Donatello responded.

Leo spoke up, "Ok, but before you all zap out of here how about you stay for at least lunch since the geniuses here got the job done so early?"

"We'd be more than happy to," Leonardo said and the group joined together for one last meal.

* * *

"Well, maybe we'll meet again someday," Leo said shaking hands with his blue banded counterpart.

"We better," Donatello said, "Their advanced computer sciences are beyond amazing!"

Donny pressed a small button on the cube and a blue light floated out before expanding into a portal.

Donatello turned to his younger counterpart, "Oh, but I've got so many questions about region uv-99 on the cyber chart of the-hey!"

"Get going brainiac," Raphael said pushing his little brother into the portal before jumping in after him.

"Finally, I need to get back to feed Klunk," Michelangelo said.

"What's a Klunk?" Mikey asked.

"My cat. Don't you have one?" Michelangelo said, glancing around.

"Oh no," the younger orange banded turtle said, "I've got Angel."

"Angel?"

Something scaly suddenly crawled over Michelangelo's foot, he jumped backwards and stared down to find a snake staring up at him, it's tongue vibrating out at him.

"Aw, she likes you," Mikey said.

Angel slithered forward and Michelangelo ran and clung to Leonardo like he was going to die, "Save me!"

Leonardo shook his head as Michelangelo shivered against him but asked Mikey to send the snake away.

"Just a second," Mikey said, holding out his arm and calling for Angel but said snake didn't even turn to look at her owner.

Her eyes remained on the shivering turtle though and she slithered ever forward. Michelangelo was pretty much choking his eldest brother now shouting for help. Leo and Raph met each other's eyes and then looked at Leonardo. He met each of their eyes and they saw it, that big brother look they had each seen in each other many times. Leonardo wrapped one arm around his baby brother and used the other to unsheathe one of his swords. He held the point at the snake's head and then she automatically turned and crawled back to Mikey.

Michelangelo sighed in relief and relaxed, "Thanks bro."

"Trust me," Leonardo said sheathing his sword, "No snake's getting to you without going through me first."

Light, bright blue eyes met dark chocolate and there was silence. Mikey almost said something when he was whacked in the back of the head by Donny with his bo staff.

"Ow!"

The other turtles laughed and then the younger turtles watched as the last two of their counterparts disappeared into the portal that would send them back home. Donny cut the power of the device and then threw to the floor, shattering it. It was best no one else knew about such a device.

"So now what?" Leo asked.

"Who's up for Twister!?" Mikey shouted.

"ME!" they all shouted, raising their hands just as Angel raised her tail in mimicry.

They rushed to the living room, rejoicing in the moment of happiness because they could all sense them, the shadowed figures moving closer and closer to the lair.

What would happen?

* * *

The end.

Or at least I think this is the end, I'm really stripped for ideas right now.

~Moonsetta


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I'm back! Well, I figure I've been too focused on YHNI lately and I need some ideas to get anywhere with WL at this point so I thought I'd come back and continue this. Don't worry, just because Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo have gone back home don't think that it means they're out of the story.

Ok, I'll start where I left off at the supposed ending. Apparently, I stopped this much too early.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"Whoa! Right hand on red!" Mikey shouted as he dodged a swinging blade aimed at his head.

"Opps, looks like I'm out," Leo said, springing away from the Twister mat and unsheathing his swords to catch a descending bo staff from a foot ninja.

"Looks like it's down to us Donny," Raph said, tossing up a sai with his left hand to knock away a shuriken.

Donny shifted to the right a bit, drawing out his weapon with his right hand to knock back another Foot ninja.

"Dudes what's that?" Mikey asked as a blur flew past them.

"Not sure," Donny said.

"I'll find out," Raph said as he jumped away from the game.

"Donny wins!" Mikey shouted turning to dodge a spear.

It was a few minutes later that the turtles put up their weapons and high-three-ed each other after successfully defeating the Foot invasion.

"What was the blur after?" Mikey asked as Raph kicked the body of an unconscious Foot soldier.

"He was picking up the pieces from your trans-dimensional portal device," Raph said to Donny.

"So, that's what the Shredder's after," Leo murmured.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, it's obviously not safe to remain here," Donny said.

They both turned to Leo.

The eldest turtle turned to his immediate younger brother, "What do you think? Should we head back to where we were or elsewhere?"

Raph mused on the options for a moment before answering, "They could have found a way to track Donny's device. I say we head to Hillside."

Leo nodded in agreement before turning to his younger brothers, "Gather anything you might need."

They nodded and hurried of to their rooms while Leo turned back to Raph, "Anything you need?"

Raph smiled and reached out to put an arm around Leo's shoulders, "Already got everything I need."

Leo smiled back and hugged Raph.

"What we're not invited to the hug?" Mikey complained as he walked out of his room with his pet snake, Angel, coiled around his neck.

Donny followed behind him and joined in on the complaints, "How dare you leave us out!"

With that they all shared a group hug before they took one glance around their lair.

"They never do last that long," Mikey commented as they headed to the door.

His brothers nodded.

Once at the door Leo asked, "Do we have everything?"

Mikey pet Angel's head as she sighed in her snake way. Donny placed a hand on the small device tucked into his belt. Leo shook his head, although he did have a technological side it still amazed him how his genius little brother managed to get 100 terabytes of memory into something as small as a slice of bread. With a last look at their 24th home in ruins they took the tunnels.

"Are the Shell-Cycles still near the warehouse?" Donny asked as they found a metal rung later to climb up.

"It's where we left them," Raph said as he started climbing up to the surface since he would likely pummel anyone who was around.

Leo called up, "Is it clear?"

"Yeah, come on up!" Raph called back.

Mikey climbed up first, knowing he would have to because although Donny was younger than Leo and Raph he was still Mikey's big brother and would make sure he made it up first. The orange masked turtle shook his head at that. Overprotective big brothers! Honestly! Donny climbed up next and as soon as he climbed to the surface he turned to help Leo only to find Raph was already helping him and that Mikey was watching the shadows surrounding them.

"Ok," Leo said once they had put the manhole cover back on, "Let's head to the warehouse and grab the Shell-Cycles. We can return in a few days to see what other vehicles we can recover."

They all nodded and leapt to the rooftops, Leo in the lead. They landed by the warehouse to find it didn't seem to have been touched but they wouldn't take chances. They ducked into an alleyway nearby and grabbed the Shell-Cycles where the two eldest had hidden them.

"I call riding with Leo!" Mikey shouted and bounded over to his eldest brother.

Donny held back his sigh and walked over to his immediate older brother.

"What wrong Donny?" Raph asked he tossed a purple helmet to his brother before slipping on his red one.

"Just pondering the elements that contribute factors to Einstein's theory of Relativity," he lied before climbing on the bike behind his brother.

"Ok," Raph said in an uneasy voice, obviously having no idea what his immediate younger brother had even just said.

Mikey laughed as he slipped on an orange helmet and climbed on the blue motorcycle behind his eldest brother.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked his baby brother while he slipped on his blue helmet.

"It's just rare that Donny and I ever get to ride on the Shell-Cycles," Mikey explained, "I'm sure Donny misses the Battle Shell though."

Leo turned his attention to his purple clad younger brother when he caught the conversation between Raph and Donny.

"Pondering the elements that contribute factors to Einstein's theory of Relativity?" Leo asked in his head, "Why in the world would Donny be thinking about that?"

Sure it was something the most intelligent turtles had discussed many times before but when the genius turtle focused on something so simple for such a long amount of time, it meant something was wrong. Ignoring the thoughts for now Leo revved the engine to life before taking off down the street, the red motorcycle a few feet behind.

Angel felt the wind and then let her tongue vibrate on Mikey's shoulder to get his attention. Mikey looked down at his pet.

"How come I don't have a helmet?" she asked through her stare.

"Sorry little Ang, but they just don't make helmets for snakes, they normally don't ride motorcycles," Mikey explained.

Angel sagged with her version of a groan.

"I'll take the idea to Donny later," Mikey promised.

After a short ten minute trip they found themselves at an abandoned apartment building. Hiding the bikes in an alleyway once again they discretely made their way into the building and into a secret room. It seemed as dark and as empty as the other rooms until Donny flipped a switch on the wall. The walls turned to reveal glowing screens and lab tables. In one corner of the room the floor pulled away and a small medical lab rose up from below.

"Good everything seems to be in order," Leo said as he glanced at all the screens.

They had video feeds to the homes of all their friends so they could keep a careful eye on them. It seemed the Foot had only found their lair.

"The refrigerator is stocked!" Mikey happily reported as he pulled out a container.

"Must you start eating already?" Raph asked as Mikey set down at a fold out table.

Raph finished turning on a few security systems around the building and then joined his baby brother at the table, "So what is it?"

"My favorite," Mikey said as he pulled away the top, "Broccoli!"

Raph shook his head, "You health nut."

"I am not a health not, I just like broccoli, cauliflower, lettuce, turnips, beets, spinach-"

"Health nut," Raph muttered before getting to feet to check on his other brothers while Mikey continued on while drooling.

Leo was half buried in a large machine when Raph walked up to him, "Need any help bro?"

"Yeah, can you do me a favor and check on Donny. He's suddenly not acting like himself."

Raph raised an eye ridge at that but shrugged. He walked to the medical lab to find Donny there but he wasn't really doing anything technical, just staring at something inside a small box.

"Yo, Donny. What's wrong?" Raph inquired as he walked up to his purple clad little brother.

Donny slammed the lid of the box down quickly and glanced up at his immediate older brother hastily, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Well, Fearless Leader says different," Raph said sternly.

Donny gulped and shoved the box back on the shelf he had taken it from, leave it to his genetic brother to see everything.

"Well, ok. It is something," Donny admitted, "But I'll talk about it later with Leo. No need to worry Raph."

Raph looked skeptical at that answer but let it go. His older brother would handle it. He didn't feel it was right to just leave though so he stepped forward, pulling his little brother into a hug. Donny smiled and sighed as he let his head fall onto Raph's shoulder. The sensitive turtle always knew when comfort was needed. The older turtle smiled as well and turned his head slightly to slightly cuddle into his little brother's hold.

They broke apart when they heard Mikey shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS ALL THE BROCOOLI WE HAD!?"

They both laughed before making their way to the miniature kitchen where Mikey was staring sadly at his last piece of broccoli while Leo shook his head where he was sitting beside Mikey. The fold out table and chair set was a gray square metal table with four folding metal chairs. Donny walked towards the open chair next to Leo when Raph stepped ahead of him and claimed it.

"Hey Leo, do you think we should pull the plug on the old lair, just in case the Foot find anything there useful?"

"I don't think there is much they could use," Leo said with some thought as he watched his purple masked brother sit down across from him, he had that look again.

Deciding to deal with later that night, Leo turned his full attention to Raph while Mikey bounded over to their fridge again and withdrew a bag of carrots. Donny sighed as he watched his two older brothers get up and make their way to some of the computers in the room.

"You should just say it, you know?" Mikey commented as he sat down with his orange vegetables.

"What?" Donny asked, surprised Mikey couldn't know about-

"I know about it Donny and heck, I don't know why you're even keeping it a secret anymore."

"How do you know about it?" Donny asked.

"I know," Mikey said around the crunch of a carrot, "Because I've seen you cuddle the thing."

Donny cheeks flared in embarrassment, "You can't tell them!"

"Alright," Mikey said, rolling his eyes, "You probably should though. You're not going to get better with just it around though."

"I know," Donny said with a sigh, "It's just that-"

"Donny you might want to come check this out!" Raph called from across the room.

Donny got up and Mikey followed, munching on more carrots as they walked.

"What is it?" Donny asked as he approached his older brother.

"Leo says something's off," Raph explained and pointed to where Leo was studying a video feed to their latest lair that had been trashed.

"What is it?" Donny asked.

"There," Leo said pointing to the corner of the screen where something was flashing.

Donny looked closer but couldn't make out what it was.

"Well whatever it is," Raph said as he and Mikey walked up behind them, "I want to know what it's doing in our living room."

"Maybe we should go check it out," Donny suggested.

"Ok, but we'll need to leave the Shell-Cycles here," Raph said.

"Let's grab our sports gear then," Leo said as they all headed out the door.

They made their way down the hallway and stopped at a closet. They opened it up and took out their sports gear. Each grinning when their hands landed on their favorites. They all got ready and turned to the window only to be blinded by a white light. Then, there was a lack of oxygen...

* * *

Dum, dum, dum………

I think you know where my TMNT will end up after this.

Well, I love reviews. READERS AND REVIEWS RULE!

I can't say thank you enough other than to say you all have made this my most popular story. I know I tried the whole sequel thing before but I feel simply continuing this story will help me stay on track. Anyways, sorry I can't stick around, a pizza is calling for me!

Review please? I'd like to know if this is staying true to the craziness of the original plot and still sickenly sweet.

Oh, and before I depart, I would like to know if you can guess what Donny's problem seems to be. Am I making it too obvious or too discrete?

~Moonsetta


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Donatello stared puzzlingly at the device and the computer chips laid out on the circuit board, "This is amazing, the sections of these data fields overlap and the wireless power source is-"

"Cut the tech talk, we didn't come here to shop," Raphael said as he stopped by his immediate younger brother on his skates.

The purple banded turtle reached out and grabbed onto his bike, "I just wish I had copies of the technology from that other dimension."

"That world gave me a freaking headache!" the hothead shouted, "I hope we don't have to see those weirdoes any time soon."

"They weren't that bad," Michelangelo said as he descended from below, "Except that snake."

Leonardo melted out of the shadows, the wheels on his scooter making no noise whatsoever.

"Leave it to him to 'ninja-fy' his scooter," the youngest turtle thought.

"Careful what you wish for," the blue banded turtle said as he joined his brothers.

"Whatever," the red banded turtle said, "Now come on, we came here to have fun not to go shopping."

Just then a white light filled the air and the oxygen dissolved away. After three seconds of choking the turtles opened their eyes only to find themselves crushed under a great weight.

"Oh, dude look where we ended up!" an annoying high pitched voice yelled.

"No," Raphael whispered, "NO!"

"Donny!" Donatello shouted, his mind automatically going through every technological advance he wanted to know about.

"Sorry about dropping in like this," Leo said, helping his blue masked counterpart to his feet.

"No problem, but how did you get here?" Leonardo asked.

"We're not really sure," Raph said, the tails of his blue mask falling from his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Michelangelo shouted running towards Leonardo and knocking him over.

"Ugh, I just got off the ground," Leonardo thought in his head.

"HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!" Michelangelo shouted.

The eldest glanced up to see Angel draped over Mikey's shoulders.

"Angel's not going to hurt you," Mikey said, reaching up to pet the snake's head.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Michelangelo screamed, tightening his hold on Leonardo.

Leonardo somehow managed to sit up while Michelangelo continued to cling to him, "Michelangelo, I promise you that I will not allow that snake or any snake to harm you. Ok?"

Leonardo's speech grew frantic at the end because it seemed that Michelangelo was close to hyperventilating.

"Just calm down," Leonardo said pulling his youngest brother closer, "It's ok."

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to let go of his eldest brother, who was relieved at the chance to breathe in more oxygen.

"Wow, that was dramatic," Raph said with a smile, "You ok now?" he asked placing a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Yeah, just keep that away!" Michelangelo said, pointing a finger at the snake.

Angel was now sleeping while coiled around Raphael's neck, "I like her, I think I'll go get a snake."

"NO!" Michelangelo shouted and tackled Leonardo again, knocking him to the ground, yet again.

"Oh come on!" Leonardo shouted in his head.

"WHAT!? 100!? NO WAY!" Donatello shouted as Donny explained the functions of the small device tucked into his belt.

The older purple masked turtle was bouncing with excitement, "I have to know everything!"

"So what's she eat?" Raphael asked Mikey.

Raph and Leo rolled their eyes while they helped Leonardo up and pried Michelangelo off of him. Once they released their hold on the older orange masked turtle though, he stuck right back on Leonardo although the eldest turtle battled gravity and managed to remain standing. Suddenly, everyone was silent as sirens echoed in the distance.

"Perhaps we should continue our conversations back at your lair," Leo said.

"I think you're right," Leonardo agreed, "Come on Michelangelo, you can stay upfront with me."

"Ok, Donny, Mikey lets grab our gear," Leo said, walking to the pile of sports gear that had crossed dimensions with them.

Donatello hopped on his bike, Leonardo righted his fallen scooter and Michelangelo cautiously located his skateboard.

"Can she ride with me?" Raphael asked as he reached down to bring out the wheels on his skates.

"Sure, but just don't disturb her, she needs her beauty sleep," Mikey explained.

The older turtles watched in surprise as their counterparts grabbed up their selected gear.

"Hey Leo?" Donny asked as he leaned slightly on his skateboard while watching his brother slip on his skates.

"Yes Donny?" the red masked eldest asked back.

"Can we-"

Donny was interrupted yet again as Raph rode in between them on his bike, "Bet my bike can beat your blades!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Leo said haughtily.

Mikey rode up beside Raphael and stared back in the same wide eyed way.

"What?" he asked, realizing the older turtle were staring at all of them.

"It's just your choices seem-" Leonardo stopped, looking for the right word.

"WEIRD!" Michelangelo shouted and scooted close to Leonardo when he realized his yell had woken up Angel.

"Well, are we going to get going or stand around here all day?" Raph asked, leaning against the handle bars of his bicycle.

"You can actually skateboard?" Donatello asked his younger counterpart.

"Oh, Donny's the best skateboarder on the team," Mikey said.

"He certainly is, it's why April's his best friend," Raph explained.

"Yet somehow, I'm always the one that ends up at the skate park," Leo said with a sigh.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Raphael said.

"What?" the others asked.

"You have blue eyes," he said, pointing at his counterpart.

It was true, his younger counterpart had blue eyes as bright as Michelangelo's that matched his blue mask. They each took a look at their counterpart. Leo's and Donny's eyes were bright leaf green and each had a small rim of what appeared to be gold around the pupils. What shocked the older turtles the most though were Mikey's eyes. They were a soft, pale violet shade with a stripe of red in his left eye.

"Are you sure you three aren't related?" Mikey asked his eyes on Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael, "You all have brown eyes."

"No," Leo spoke before anyone else could, "Leonardo's eyes are dark chocolate, while Donatello's are lighter and Raphael has a cindering shade of amber."

"Well, ain't you the fashion queen," Raphael remarked.

A spotlight appeared a few feet away.

"Let's get out of here!' Mikey shouted, taking off on his scooter.

The others followed, the older turtles having trouble because Raphael kept trying to scare Michelangelo with Angel.

"Ok, we're here," Leonardo said, stopping when they ducked into an alley.

Donatello and Raph folded up their bikes, Leonardo and Mikey folded up their scooters, hanging them on their belts, Raphael and Leo simply pushed the wheels on their skates in, and Donny and Michelangelo set their skateboards on their shoulders. Minutes later they were on their way to the older turtles' lair while Donny and Leo explained what happened, Donatello being the only one able to keep up with the terminology they spoke with.

"Next thing we knew, we landed on all of you," Leo finished.

"Interesting, could they have repaired the trans-dimensional device?" Donatello inquired.

"In under ninety seconds, improbable," Mikey commented.

"We're here bozos," Raphael said as Donatello stepped forward to get past their security.

When the doors opened they all walked in only for the younger turtles to freeze.

"My sons, would you mind explaining what has occurred," Splinter asked as he walked away from his room.

"Oh yeah," Leonardo thought, "Their Master Splinter is dead."

He was about to introduce everyone and explain the situation when he was forcibly knocked to the ground again.

"IT'S STARING AT ME!" Michelangelo shouted, blue eyes wide in fear as he stared at Angel!

Leonardo groaned, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, that's 11.

~Moonsettas


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"Keep that snake in the lab, Donatello keep the door locked and the key away from Raphael!" Leonardo yelled as he tried to keep the peace between his brothers and their counterparts.

"Dude, it's so sodium chloride!" Mikey shouted at the TV.

"How do you know?" Michelangelo asked.

"Cause I'm that awesome," the younger orange masked turtle said, his violet eyes shining in the light as the small red stripe in his left eye flashed twice.

Michelangelo stared back at the game show, his blue eyes begging the announcer to prove his younger counterpart wrong.

"AH! I've had it!" Donny yelled, stalking over to where Leonardo, Leo and Raph had set down to meditate in the main room.

"Leo, I can't take it anymore. I've been training with the bo for three weeks, can't Mikey and I switch back now?"

The red masked eldest of the younger team seemed to think about it for a minute then nodded his consent. Turns out, Mikey was all relieved to turn over the nun chucks tucked into his belt, embracing the bo staff and tearing away the purple wrapping to reveal a long wrapping of orange.

"Finally!" Donny shouted, "Now I can train!"

"Uh Leo what-?" Leonardo began to say.

The red masked Leo smiled at his older, blue masked counterpart, "We often switch weapons for a matter of weeks, that way we train with all of them and learn to use them in dangerous situations."

"Hmm, interesting," Leonardo mused, "Maybe we should try that."

"It works," Raph commented, his blue eyes matching perfectly with his blue mask as they met the eldest of the older turtle team's gaze.

"I'll speak with Master Splinter about it," Leonardo said.

"Dude, I'm tired!" Mikey said, yawning largely,

"But it's only eight," Michelangelo said as the sounds of a bo staff and twin sais echoed out of the dojo.

The door to Donatello's lab opened and the older purple masked turtle walked out, walking towards Leo, "I found everything we'll need, but it'll take a few days to get everything."

"Thank you for your help," Leo said, bowing his head.

"No problem, you got us home, we'll get you home."

"EIGHT!" Mikey yelled, "Leo it's eight already we need to get to bed to get up for training. So where do we sleep?"

Raph spoke before Leo could, "Mikey, um time is different here."

"What are you talking about?" Donatello asked as Donny and Raphael walked out of the dojo.

Seeing that everyone was gathered Leo looked over and met Raph's eyes, urging him to go on.

The blue masked sai wielding turtle gazed up at the confused faces and sighed, "In this world days are 24 hours long."

Mikey's jaw dropped and he blinked many times.

Leo picked the explanation up after that, "Sorry for Mikey's reaction, but in our dimension a day is only ten hours long and the eight hours of sleep most people in this world get is knocked down to 2 to 3 hours in our world."

"No wonder your injuries healed so fast," Donatello said to the red masked sword wielding turtle.

Leo and Raph nodded, the blue masked younger turtle speaking up again, "What we call midnight in our world is equivalent to about 10:00pm here."

"So your time is based on units of 10, awesome!" the older purple masked turtle said, "Which means your timeline is more than double ours, meaning your medical and scientific knowledge is unreachable by anyone in our dimension. Time moves faster, plants grow faster, you guys move faster."

"We were on military time back in our world though," Donny commented as he walked over and took a seat next to his red masked oldest brother. "So we kind of had every time up to twenty hundred hours since the times lapses over two days."

"But Raphie still manages sometimes to sleep for a whole five hours," Mikey taunted.

"Mikey," Raph growled.

"Do you want me to confiscate your bo staff again?" Leo asked harshly with a glare.

"NO!" Mikey shouted and held his orange wrapped bo staff tightly to his chest, "It's not my fault Raph can't grasp the concept of military time."

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Little brothers."

"I feel your pain," Leonardo said as he glanced over to see the lab to Donatello's door open.

"Uh," Leonardo said, glancing around, "Where's Raphael?"

"AHHH!" Michelangelo screamed as he ran away from a grinning Raphael as the red masked older turtle chased him around with Angel.

"Oh Raphael, go easy on her, Angel's not used to scaring people," Mikey protested but was ignored.

Donny yawned, "Well if we're going to be here for sometime we should adjust to the new schedule."

"That'll be difficult," Raph commented, turning his head so the tails of his blue mask fell off his shoulder and brushed lightly against his plastron.

When he glanced over at his immediate younger brother he found the purple masked, nun chuck wielding turtle was leaning against Leo's shoulder, breathing deeply. Leo stared questioningly at the movement but shifted so he could wrap an arm around Donny's shoulders.

"Awe!" Mikey cooed as one eye watched the cute scene and the other watched Leonardo trying to chase Raphael down so he would stop scaring Michelangelo with Angel.

"Well, I've printed out the stops we'll need to make to get the materials we'll need to send you guys back home," Donatello explained, sitting down in front of Leo, Raph and his slumbering counterpart.

"Come on bro, don't you want to say hi to Angel," Raphael called after Michelangelo who saw his eldest brother in their path and ducked behind him.

"Enough Raphael," Leonardo ordered.

"Whatever," the red clad, sai wielding turtle said while Angel slithered up his arm and coiled herself around his neck to sleep.

Leonardo shook his, eight turtles, so different, in the same house. He glanced at the clock.

8:15pm

Maybe an early turn in would be the best thing, but he knew, the next few weeks would be quite difficult.

"Hey Raph, I found your Turtle Titan outfit!" Mikey shouted as he ran out of Michelangelo's room, which he had slipped into while the others had been distracted.

"Oh shell," Raph muttered, his blue eyes vanishing beneath his dark green eyelids.

* * *

~Moonsetta


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know…It's been over a month since I updated this but I haven't forgotten it. I'm just a little busy with school these days since I decided to take AP courses for the first time in my life. Anyways, you wanted a chapter.

I don't own TMNT! But I did just buy a really nice pair of socks.^_^

* * *

Michelangelo was doubled over with laughter, "No way dude!"

"It's true," Mikey said, waving the previously acquired Turtle Titan outfit at Raph.

"That's enough Mikey," Leo said, snatching away the outfit and tossing it onto Michelangelo who was slowly catching his breath once again while still laying on the floor clutching his ribs.

Leonardo walked up behind his younger counterpart and said, "Maybe we should all turn in."

"OH! MOVIE NIGHT!" Mikey and Michelangelo shouted together, throwing up their arms in glee.

They ran off, Michelangelo leading the way to fetch blankets, pillows and a movie to tide them over for the night.

Leonardo shook his head.

"I can't believe it, that's all we needed, ANOTHER annoying baby brother," Raphael said shaking his head like Leonardo had.

Raph scoffed, his blue eyes narrowing, "Please all we needed is another Mikey!"

Just then the orange masked turtles returned to the living room blankets and pillows pilled up in their arms.

"Didn't we just have a movie night at your place?" Donatello asked his younger counterpart.

Donny sighed and took out one of his purple wrapped nun chucks, spinning it absentmindedly, "Yeah, but it's _MIKEY _what else do you expect?"

"You've got a point."

Across the room Leonardo was by Raph, holding Michelangelo's turtle titan outfit, "Please tell me this isn't true."

Raph laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well you know, there was stuff laying around and I was young and reckless."

"You're still young and reckless," Leo said, suddenly appearing behind them.

Raph jumped but then scowled, "Must you ALWAYS do that?"

"Hm," Leo hummed, placing his hand on the side of his head, "Yep."

Raph sighed and then his older brother laughed.

"You guys can unfreeze your brains about the Turtle Titan thing, he lost a bet to April," Leo explained.

"Oh, that explains it," Leonardo said.

"Give me that thing, I'm burning it!" Raphael shouted running in between them and snatching it up.

Leo and Leonardo turned to see the youngest turtles mocking Raphael, Raph too but he didn't appear to care too much.

"NO, DON'T BURN IT RAPHIE!" Michelangelo called, running after his red masked older brother.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

_Crash!_

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Quieting his laugher Mickey turned to the others, "Come on as soon as Raphael's done beating on Michelangelo they can join us."

He motioned to two large blankets spread out in front of the TV, automatically claiming the blanket on the left for him and his brothers.

"Come on bros," he said, as he reached up and snatched the remote from the couch to turn on the TV.

Leo, Raph and Donny all immediately joined him while Leonardo and Donatello sat down on the other blanket before being joined by a satisfied Raphael and a never-going-to-learn-his-lesson-despite-the-big-bump-on-his-head Michelangelo, who was patting a large bruise on his head and wincing each time.

"Hey, we need popcorn," Leo said, his green eyes drifting towards the kitchen.

"I'll get some," Mikey said, jumping to his feet.

"NO YOU WON'T!" his brothers said and pulled him back down.

"I'll get it," Donatello offered, climbing to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

"This movie reminds me of that game Destroy All Humans," Leo said.

"Dude, you've played that?" Michelangelo asked.

"Of course, we all have," Leo said, turning a confused eye on the older orange banded turtle.

"Weird, Fearless here hasn't played a video game in eight months," Raphael said.

"Can we switch Leo's?" Michelangelo asked, ignoring Leonardo's glare.

Mikey shook his head, "No way," he said throwing an arm over his eldest brother's shoulders and holding on tightly, "My big brother, get your own."

"But mine are boring," Michelangelo whined, "Your Leo plays video games, your Raph doesn't pound you and your Donny doesn't spend 24 hours in his lab."

"10," Leonardo reminded him.

"That too," Michelangelo said.

"Hey, I still pound the knucklehead once in awhile," Raph said, punching his baby brother in the shoulder lightly.

Donny shrugged, "I'm more of a biological and chemical expert. I know a few things about basic programming but, Leo's the mechanic."

Donatello turned in shock to the red clad leader of the younger team, "Is that true?"

Leo smiled and nodded, his green eyes contrasting his red mask as a kind of holiday tribute, though it was far from the holidays at the current time, but perhaps it was different in the younger team's world?

"You mean nothing explodes when you touch it?" Donatello asked in wonder.

Leo pointed to Donny, who in turn, glanced at the floor quickly while laughing under his breath, "I didn't mean to make the toaster explode, it just kind of happened."

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo turned and stared at their older brother. The blue masked leader of the elder team couldn't conclude why mechanical things malfunctioned while he was around them, they just exploded, or shorted out, or ran down, etc…

"Shh guys, the movie's starting," Mikey said, getting to his feet to look for the light switch.

Once the lights were out the two families settled down to enjoy the movie, which was Star Wars. Halfway through the movie Donatello looked over and saw the younger turtles were all asleep, not surprising since they were adjusting to the time scale of their new environment. What caused Don to keep staring though was the way his counterpart was snuggled up to the younger team's leader and the fact that Raph was quieter than his own older hotheaded brother when he snored. Not that it still didn't sound like a chainsaw or anything. Michelangelo glanced around at his family and caught Donatello's glance at the younger family. He too glanced over and saw how his counterpart was snuggled up against the red clad leader as was Donny and the blue clad hothead of the team was laying beside Mikey.

"They're kind of cute you know?" Michelangelo said randomly.

"Yeah," Donatello agreed.

"Oh please, it's like I have four more little brothers," Raphael said while rolling his eyes, but the scene he had to admit, was cute, he just didn't really like many cute things.

Leonardo nodded his agreement as he stared over at the younger team. His own red banded counterpart had a protective arm around both Donny and Mikey and after the youngest flinched in his sleep, probably from a nightmare, Raph reached out to rest a comforting arm over his youngest brother, his palm resting on Leo's plastron. One big, happy family.

"Four more little brothers," Leonardo thought, and strangely, he was at peace with that.

* * *

The next day wielded surprising results.

"We found it!" Donatello shouted as he ran through the door with Leo behind him.

"What is it this time?" Raph and Raphael said in unison while rolling their eyes.

Leo ran past the older purple clad turtle and snatched up a small, quaint device from his hand, "The centralized cell defragmentation unit processor, duh!"

Michelangelo leaned towards Mikey where the two orange clad turtles were sitting on the couch, "What did he say?"

"Is a part for the machine to get us home," Mikey explained, he at least knew that much.

"Oh," Michelangelo said and the two youngest returned to their video game, Michelangelo getting quite a moral boost as he won every game, it was like his younger counterpart was trying to lose. On the other side of the room Raph and Leonardo stood up from their meditation while Donny and Raphael backed away from the punching bag they had been hitting in constant, rapid succession.

"Ok, what does all that mean in American?" Raph asked, his annoyed blue eyes locked on his older brother.

Leo rolled his green eyes beneath his mask and sighed, "It means we have everything we need to go home, we just need to put everything together."

Leonardo crossed the room with Raph, "May I ask where you found this centralized cell de-"

"Defragmentation unit processor," Leo said, finish up the question of his counterpart, "We found it at an abandoned base outside of the city, Donatello told me it belonged to some crazy scientist you knew."

"Stockman?" Raphael asked as he and Donny followed behind Leonardo and Raph.

Donatello nodded, "Come on Leo, if we get to work now it'll be done by tonight."

Leo nodded but yawned, "Given I can stay up that long. You guys have the weirdest time schedule."

"There is one problem though," Leo said.

"What's that?" Donny asked, although he was sure he wouldn't be able to comprehend what his older brother was about to say.

"There's one piece we still need, you see, this dimension is so technologically disadvantaged from our own that if we apply our sciences to unsteady pieces and disconstant elements and principles than the physics of both our worlds could coincidently merge and-"

"Get to the point!" Raphael yelled.

Leo sighed, used to it from his own brothers he dumbed down his explanation, "If we're not careful, our two dimensions could come together, mold and sub atomically explode."

…

Silence.

"Dude, what a bummer," Mikey said as he made his character fall into a pit trap.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, two chapters remain. You know this story seems kind of bland, so I have to get one of them in trouble in the next chapter, or maybe I should just make their dimensions explode. I never ended a story that way before...hmm...well, we'll see later.

~Moonsetta


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, this chapter is dedicated to the latest reader of this story:

sparkleybluestar

Cute name by the way.

Anyways, I can't say I'm exactly happy with this chapter, but I have to end it because it's been sitting on this site gathering virtual dust bunnies. I will not stand for it!

Ok and this is going to seem unusual, I'm really usually dead set on working by myself, but ever since one my friends brought this up, would anyone out there be interested in writing a collab with me? If you don't know what that is then I'll explain, it's people writing a story together. I haven't written one in years, but I would like to try again. I doubt anyone will want to but I just felt like asking, just to say I at least tried.

Anyways, here's the update. Happy TMNT filled days readers!

Oh yeah, I don't own the turtles but the weird team was made by own mind. Yay! Oh and I have cookies! I'm happy!

* * *

"What do you mean bummer dude?" Michelangelo said, "That's horrible."

The younger orange masked turtle shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened."

"You mean, you guys have survived subatomic dimension explosions?" Donatello asked the red banded leader in wonder.

"Well, that's a long story that starts with one of Mikey's dreams, Raph saving Donny's life with a candy cane while I had left to get a gallon of milk and shortly after ending with them in a toxic river and me successfully surviving a nuclear explosion," the red masked Leo explained.

"Okay, this one, I **gotta **hear," Raphael said.

"That day was awesome, except the part when we swam from the river and thought Leo was dead," Donny explained.

"So how did that cause you to go gallivanting across dimensions?" Leonardo asked.

"We're not entirely sure what happened, Leo climbed out the debris and next thing we knew we found ourselves on a pirate ship in the middle of the sea." Raph explained.

"That's weird," Donatello commented.

"So if this new gadget is finished tonight, can we have any reassurances that you're going to promptly return home?" Leonardo asked as he stood facing his red masked counterpart.

His counterpart shot him a thankful smile but then it turned into a frown, "Dimension hoping is serious business, mixing our two worlds could have damaged our existence enough. I'm guessing it's already constructed a Manipulative Transcendent Bridge."

"A what?" Raphael asked.

Raph rolled his eyes at his older, red masked counterpart, "He means, that since you four ended up in our world and we ended up in yours, the dimensions have been connected. A bridge has been built between them."

"You and your spiritual ways Raph," Mikey said while rolling his eyes as he focused on the video game he was playing with Michelangelo.

"So what does this bridge do?" Leonardo asked.

"It supposedly not only connects the dimension but in theory, also makes transiting between the two dimensions easier than two dimensions that have never come in contact," Raph explained where the six older turtles were gathered, each one standing beside the other in a circle behind the couch where the two orange clad youngest turtles were playing game; Mikey always losing and Michelangelo finding it easier and easier each time to beat his counterpart.

"In theory?" Leonardo asked, he hadn't let that slip past him.

Raph's shoulders slumped, "In theory yes."

"So what if something goes wrong?" Raphael asked.

"And what would this mean for our dimension?" Donatello asked.

Leo shrugged, "The worst that could happen is that we get shot into some other random turtle dimension."

"Whatever does happen, we'll be fine and nothing that happens in one dimension affects the other unless the dimensions have crossed and began to mold," Donny finished.

The turtles let these thoughts cross their minds before they were distracted by a girly scream from Michelangelo, who immediately jumped off and away from the couch, only to once again tackle his eldest brother in a desperate lunge, "It tried to eat me! It's gotten a hunger for turtle flesh!"

Currently being horizontal on the floor, Leonardo couldn't look up to see what had happened but he worked it all out by the following dialogue.

"Sorry bro, I didn't know Angel was sleeping on that pillow next to you, she blended in," Mikey said in way of an explanation.

Just then a door opened and the older turtles turned and bowed to their sensei as the elderly gray rat stepped out of his bedroom. Truthfully, he had been hiding in his room, his fur was gray for a reason. A reason that included four very different turtle teenagers, of course, now there were eight.

"May I speak with you Leonardo?" Splinter asked, looking to the red clad leader of the younger team.

"Of course Master Splinter," he said while bowing slightly, not as deeply as the older turtles had, for the balance between the father of the older team and the younger team was not perfect. The blue clad hothead of the younger turtles let his eyes linger on the door until it closed, fighting to keep a growl from his throat.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Michelangelo asked as he was declared the winner once again on his video game and his counterpart the loser.

"Nothing," he muttered.

The blue masked hothead crossed the room and settled back down into his meditation. A few minutes later he sensed the eldest of the older team take a seat beside him as before when they had meditated.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked, his dark brown eyes catching and pinning Raph's gaze once he had opened his light, sky blue eyes.

Raph looked to the ground, "Look, Leonardo let's just say that your father and our father are…different."

"Would you mind elaborating?" Leonardo asked.

Raph glanced across the room, he observed that Donatello and his older, red masked counterpart had moved back to the punching bag and the two youngest were once again immersed in a video game. Mikey was obviously annoyed because every time he tried to die the game just put him ahead of Michelangelo. Raph would've almost smiled, but memories began biting at his mind.

Raph sighed deeply, "Let's just say that, your father is nicer than ours was."

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo asked, obviously confused.

"What happens when you make a mistake on a mission?"

"I get a stern talking to, looks for the rest of the day and three hours extra training."

Raph chuckled, "No wonder we can hand your shells to all of you, we didn't get off that easy."

"Aren't you going off subject?" Leonardo asked, trying to curve away from his humiliating loss to each one of the younger turtles at an earlier match they had.

Raph's small smile fell into a frown, "It's just, as sensei got older, he became less patient and I'd just get nervous every time he called anyone into his room. One time Leo came out with a cut on his arm that he claimed he accidentally did himself, but I knew that was a lie. Then, Mikey came out one day with a bruise on his neck. We went to confront sensei about it but when we went to his room, he was barely breathing. We cared for him best we could, but a few days later-"

"He passed away," Leonardo finished.

"So, tell me your father won't ever or hasn't-"

"The only injuries we've received from Master Splinter are a few hits we couldn't block during training," Leonardo explained, "Did he really hurt them?"

"I can't be sure," Raph murmured, looking away, "Maybe it was just because everything happened to us earlier than to you guys."

"I guess even happy, bright dimensions have their dark side," Leonardo said, trying and failing to make eye contact.

Raph was looking across the room at his immediate younger brother. Donny was staring at the door as well, probably thinking similar thoughts.

* * *

"You have no reason to show fear my child," Splinter said calmly as he poured tea from a steaming tea pot into two cups in-between him and the red masked turtle before him.

"I apologize, its just that the last interaction with my own sensei was not pleasant. I feel something ill befell him that I should have known about."

Splinter smiled warmly, "I see, despite some differences you are quite like my eldest."

The elderly rat put down the tea pot and picked up one of the small tea cups. Leo copied him, enjoying the feel of the green tea sliding down his throat and filling his stomach with warmth as his taste buds relished in the long wished for unique taste.

"I believe I can guess the interaction you last had with your own father," Splinter said, his onyx eyes meeting in a momentarily duration with Leo's own green and golden gaze.

"Then, I shouldn't need to tell you."

"True. I only wish to know, have you confided this in anyone?"

"I ended up telling Raph after we had healed from our father's death."

"Very good," Splinter said, setting his tea cup down while Leo took another long, silent sip, "I wish my eldest would see how willing Raphael is to support him."

Leo smiled and set down his tea cup, "Well, you know me sensei, I'm stubborn."

Splinter smiled, "This is true."

"Why did you really want to talk to me?" Leo asked suddenly surprising Splinter.

The elderly gray rat shook his head in embarrassment, "It seems your awareness of others is quite beyond that of my own students."

"The Ancient One helped me develop my skills quite exceedingly back in my own dimension," Leo explained.

Splinter was surprised, the Ancient One still lived in this other dimension after the these teenagers' father had passed on? Perhaps he would look into life expectancy some time in the future.

"And what is the story behind that young one?" Splinter asked, taking a short, small drink of his tea.

Leo set down the now empty cup and closed his eyes with a hum, "Well, it was about a year before our father passed away. It really seemed random, a decision made with little thought, but I didn't argue. I remember coming in that night, eating six pizzas with my brothers, playing video games, watching movies and then a popcorn fight."

The memory brought a smile to Leo's face, "I was the first to wake up the next morning. I fixed a large breakfast for everyone, then we went to training. Sensei seemed a little on edge but I didn't question it. I probably should have though."

Leo's left hand unconsciously went over to grasp his right arm, where there was a barely distinguishable, extremely thin white scar running down his arm.

"He-Um," Splinter began but then rethought his words, "I can determine the scene that lead to such a scar Leonardo."

Leo's breath hitched for a second, making a small irritation of worry begin to form in Splinter's stomach.

"Sorry Master Splinter, it's just, no one has called me that in years. The last one to call me by my full name was Leatherhead, but even he's adapted to just calling me Leo."

Splinter smiled warmly and finished up his cup of tea, the conversation was ready to draw to close, "I really just wished to know about how my counterpart had acted, who he had been. I do not wish to leave my sons too soon."

"Don't worry, Master Splinter, I'm sure you'll be with them for a long time."

"That is all I wished to discuss with you, thank you for your time and patience with an old rat," Splinter said and then bowed after he and Leo had gotten to their feet.

Leo smiled and returned a more respectable bow than he had before. He and his brothers had been uneasy and hadn't really wanted to listen to anything Splinter had to say. Their own experiences bringing back some unwelcome memories for the red and orange turtles and much worry and feelings of foreboding for the blue and purple masked turtles.

Leo laughed a bit and directed a large smile at his father's counterpart, "Don't worry, you're not that old. Remember, our time scales are extremely different, if we equaled ourselves out in this dimension, starting from the beginning, we could be 45. I think it was just his time."

"Thank you once again for the conversation. Would you do me a favor and tell my eldest that I would like to speak with him?"

"Of course," Leo said, truthfully, a little torn, he hoped this wouldn't turn out bad for either of them.

He reentered the room and he didn't need to look up from the floor to recognize the approaching footsteps from his immediate younger brother and his twin.

"Are you ok bro?" Raph asked, getting to Leo before Donny.

"I'm perfectly fine," he assured both of his brothers and giving a securing nod to Mikey, who was looking over at him from the couch.

Mikey nodded in return and directed his attention back on the game and the crafty ways he could die. He had only managed to die 37 times.

"Oh man," he groaned mentally, "Donny's the video game player. Maybe Donatello has a library here."

"Hey Donatello?" Mikey asked, looking at the purple masked, bo staff wielding turtle who was sitting in an armchair beside the couch.

"Yes," the purple clad turtle asked in turn, looking up from where had had been working

"Do you have a library, or some books? I'm bored."

"You're bored of a video game?" Raphael asked, stilling pounding on his punching bag.

Donatello directed him to the small library they did have which was just a small area of the room next to his lab. Mikey happily dumped the video game controller and went to the book shelves that lined the walls of the area.

"Aww!" Michelangelo groaned, "Does anyone want to play?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the four turtles gathered near their sensei's open door.

"Wait four?" the red masked hothead questioned.

He turned his head to see around his punching bag and saw that his older brother was standing there with Leo, Donny and Raphael's own counterpart. Even more strange though, was the confused, cautious almost uncertain look on Leonardo's face. He wasn't aware he stopped hitting the punching bag until Donny returned and snapped him out of it by asking him for a sparing match. Even though he agreed to the purple masked turtle's request, he still let his eyes linger on his older brother until the blue masked leader vanished into the darkness of their sensei's room.

"Hey Leo!" Donatello called, setting his laptop to the side.

"Yes Donatello?" Leo asked, turning away from his blue banded brother.

"Come on, if you guys want to go home tonight we'll need to get started on the Transdimensional Transistor now."

Leo was about to jump at it but his eyes saw the figure of his youngest brother's counterpart slump with a sigh as he reached up to turn off his video game.

"Hey Michelangelo, I'll play a video game with you, no need to turn it off."

Michelangelo looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Of course," Leo said with a reassuring smile as he made his way over to the couch.

"But Leo, what about the Transdimensional Transistor?" Donatello asked.

The red clad leader laughed and sat down next to Michelangelo, "A few hours of video games may make my brain deteriorate a bit but I don't think it'll kill me."

Donatello shook his head, this guy was just so different from his eldest brother that he could barely comprehend it.

"Look Donatello, just take a break once in awhile," Leo advised.

Over by the punching bag Raphael stopped his spar with the younger purple clad turtle as he jaw dropped, "I don't believe it, Fearless Leader is actually advising someone to **take a break**?"

"Actually, a video game sounds good," Donny thought, tucking his nun chucks back into his belt, looking towards the empty spot next to his twin brother on the couch.

His hopes were dashed then when Raph jumped over the back of the couch and settled down next to the video game playing turtles.

"I play winner," Raph said, his eyes meeting Leo's gold and green gaze and the similar blue shaded color of Mikey's eyes.

"You're on," Leo and Mikey said.

Donny sighed and his shoulders slumped as he turned away from his brothers. He marginally noticed his older counterpart reclaiming his armchair and laptop. He refocused his attention on Raphael, thinking that the red masked turtle would want to get back to their spar.

"Something wrong?" Raphael asked, making the younger turtle jump when he realized that Raphael was behind him now, leaning casually against the wall.

"What was that for?" he asked the red masked terrapin while trying to regain his breath.

"Something's wrong," Raphael said so simply that no one could debate that it wasn't a fact.

"It's nothing," Donny said, shrugging his still slumped shoulders.

"Uh huh, come on," Raphael said, grabbing the younger turtle's arms and dragging into the dojo.

Donny thought little e of the change so when they continued their spar, he didn't realize that Raphael was reading him like an open book. The red masked turtle himself had to admit, he could understand certain looks that his family and friends often wore. He wasn't sure why though, but lately, it was becoming much easier. Of course, he still couldn't manage to read the expressions his older brother and father wore. The only one that could really understand Leonardo was their father and their father was a master at hiding feelings, something that Leonardo had automatically adopted from him. Well, facts and points aside, Raphael saw something in the younger turtle's eyes, something that all too familiar for him. It wasn't anger, it was more a hopeless, quieted annoyance.

"So want to say it yet?" Raphael asked out of the blue.

"What?" Donny asked as the chain of one of his nun chucks got wrapped around one of Raphael's red wrapped sais.

"I can see that look in your eyes. Now are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Donny said, freeing his nun chuck and jumping backwards away from a swipe of the sais.

"I mean your attitude," Raphael asked.

"My attitude? Don't you have us mixed up?"

"Alright then, guessing," Raphael decided, although he already knew the answer. Well, time for a rhetorical question.

"So why didn't you join them for the video game? I could see that was where you were headed."

Donny lowered his nun chucks and sighed, "Well, Leo and Michelangelo were already playing and I was going to join them but Raph got there first."

Raphael shot forward, the blades of his sais going through the links in the chains of the nun chucks, "So you got a problem with your brother too."

"I don't have a problem with any of my brothers," Donny insisted, getting a nun chuck free and knocking Raphael backwards a few feet.

"Nice shot," Raphael said, straitening up, "But that ain't the answer I was looking for."

"You sound like a psychologist," Donny said with an unusual sneer on his face.

"Stop with the look, it ain't you," Raphael said, charging in again with his sais, then pulling back and bending down to make an upwards strike that was easily blocked by the purple wrapped nun chucks.

"What do you want from me?" Donny said in a hard tone.

There a flicker in his green and gold eyes that made Raphael jump back and tuck his sais back into his belt. He wasn't one for all the sentimental emotions running through people but he had his moments where he said the right thing and acted accordingly.

"You're angry," Raphael said matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm annoyed at you for asking me these random questions that don't make any sense."

"You don't spend much time with your eldest brother do you?" Raphael asked.

Donny's eyes widen and his shoulders drop, "Is it that obvious?"

The purple clad turtle looked down at the floor and tucked his nun chucks into his belt.

"To me? Yes, cause we got the same problem." Raphael answered.

"What?"

"Well, I guess I **had **the same problem," Raphael said, watching the younger turtle.

"What are you talking about Raphael?"

"Like you said, you don't spend much time with Leo, do you?"

"Well, no."

"Let me guess, it started after your sensei's death?"

"Well, everyone grew apart, expect maybe Leo and Raph, they may have been at odds more than usual but, they were probably the closest, especially after Leo woke up from his coma."

"So they're best friends now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Donny said with a glare at the door.

"Yeah," Raphael said, nonchalantly leaning against the wall of the dojo, motioning for Donny to join him.

The purple clad turtle complied and joined the older, red masked turtle.

"I guess even happy, bright dimensions have their dark side, huh?" Raphael asked.

Donny sighed, "Ok, I'll spill. Leo and I used to get along great. We were best friends. He was always at odds with Raph so it was so unexpected when they changed after our father's death. He still acted the same, did the same things it was just that."

"You seemed to get pushed out of his life?" Raphael guessed.

Donny nodded, then froze, "How do know that?"

Raphael frowned, "Like I said, I had the same problem, maybe I still do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when Leo became the leader and eldest of the group. We were still young. We were best friends then too. We did everything together but suddenly, he was taking care of Mikey-"

"Doing more training," Donny added.

"Doing things for Master Splinter," Raphael continued.

"Going on scavenging trips and topside."

Those their situation agreed on, but the next few contradicted each other.

"Talking about stuff I couldn't understand with the brainiac," Raphael added.

"Training and doing everything with Raph," Donny said.

A minute of silence.

"We're neglected," Raphael suddenly said, "That's why I gotta be rebellious."

"Yeah, we are neglected," Donny agreed, slumping against the wall.

"So why aren't you the rebel of your team?"

Donny looked at the wall, "Oh no, Raph was that way at first and that lead to him hurting Leo in a way that's healed in Leo but it's a wound that'll never heal in Raph."

"Wow, that was prolific and kind of cheesy," Raphael retorted.

"I mean I wouldn't trade the peace between my older brother and twin for the world, but I miss old times."

"Hey," Raphael said, reaching out and resting a hand on Donny's shoulder, "Just talk to him, things will get better."

"Thanks Raphael," Donny said as the turtles shared a smile.

The moment was interrupted however by a loud explosion from the kitchen.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

One chapter left! ^_^ YAY! Once I finish this I'll only have to finish:

"The Art of Brotherhood"-Sequel to "You Have No Idea"

And

"A New Start"-I love this one!

Oh and I've been thinking. On one of the reviews on my story "Where's Leo?", posted by Leo's Katanas, asked if I could write a sequel. Well, I plan to get started sometime this week that I don't have a load of work to do.

Oh in other news, I have a DeviantART account, the link's on my profile and I'll be posting my stories currently in progress there and updating them there before I update them here so if anyone wants a sneak peak to any story you can read story updates earlier there.

Well, that's about everything I think. Oh, but I could use some awesome ideas for the last chapter from all the enduring readers that have actually held out with this story. I still think "Where's Leo?" is my worst story, but this one's probably my second worst.

You know what? There's so many reviews on this story, I'm going to finish it anyways so no one has to review. Although ideas for the final chapter would be very helpful. ^_^

~Moonsetta


	15. Chapter 15

YAY! FINALE TIME!

Let's see, what should I make happen? Should I blow up both dimensions?

Oh, well, we all see when this chapter's done.

I don't own TMNT. But this crazy, mixed up younger team is mine.

* * *

"So you weren't always the mechanical expert on your team?" Donatello asked as he found himself reading over a physics book with his younger, nun chuck wielding counterpart.

His counterpart looked up from the page, "Well I used to be but like we've told you guys before, we all changed after Splinter's death. I mean, I still understand basic mechanics and robotics but, once I learned that everyone turned to Leo to work all the technology when I wasn't home I realized that I couldn't be the only one that had to understand it."

Donny reached out and turned the page after receiving a nod from Donatello, "After he learned everything I knew he went on to learn more and after Splinter died well, I learned that I had to learn more ninjitsu if I hoped to be more help to the team and family. I learned I actually have quite the talent for targeting. Don't get me wrong I still love my old lab, but truthfully, it's slowly becoming Leo's."

"Hmm…" Donatello said quietly, "I wonder if my family turns to Leo for technological answers when I'm not here."

"After all the stories about him and kitchen appliances, I don't think so," Donny said with a smile.

Donatello returned the humored smile and turned his eyes back down onto the page of the book.

* * *

Leo pulled himself away from the still smoking microwave and coughed slightly.

"Man, Mikey sure torched that thing," Raph said as he walked up behind his red masked older brother.

Leo rolled his eyes before turning back to the slightly melted metal, "I know. That turtle is a wonder. Eh…I don't think that there's any hope of saving this, the liquidized metal has already seeped into the circuitry and solidified. By the way, weren't you meditating with Leonardo?"

Raph shrugged, "I was, but I wanted to check on you. Do I have to remind you that the last microwave we had blew up in your face?"

Leo shrugged as he pulled a cooled piece of metal away from the blackened kitchen appliance, "You pulled me out of range in time. Hmm…maybe I could scavenge a few of the parts from this to fix the older one they have."

"Which is why I'm here, in case I need to do so again."

Leo shook his head but let an affectionate smile cross his face, "You're unbelievable Raphael."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo laughed, "Oh, nothing."

Leonardo sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor for his meditation. He watched the familiar tails of blue disappear out the door. He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face, his younger brother's blue masked counterpart was always worried about his family and unlike Leonardo's own Raphael, this one wasn't afraid to show it. Then, after a few seconds of thinking through that thought the blue clad eldest turtle frowned, slightly wishing for a similar feeling of trust and similarity between he and his own immediate younger brother.

"Hey bro," a voice called from the doorway.

Leonardo brought his eyes up to the doorway from where they had previously fallen to the floor in his thoughts and was shocked to see his red masked brother in the doorway.

"Is something wrong," Leonardo asked, walking to the doorway and looking around the lair.

The two purple masked turtles were reading a physics book, which he could tell that Donny was quickly tiring of. The youngest turtles were on the couch, Michelangelo engaged completely in a video game while his counter part was playing with one hand while reading a thick book that the blue clad leader realized was _Treasure Island_.

"Nothing's wrong, I just saw the other me walk out of here and well-"

"Oh," Leonardo thought, "Overprotective Hothead."

"I'm fine Raphael, you don't need to check up on me," the older turtle said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," Raphael retorted and walked on his way to the kitchen.

Leonardo sighed and turned back to the dojo only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned and for a moment he couldn't decide if he was staring at his own purple masked brother or his younger brother's counterpart. A quick glance at the absent bo staff made the blue clad leader conclude that it was the counterpart.

"He really wants your attention you know?" Donny said, motioning to the kitchen as the sound of a glass being sat down on the counter echoed to the outside.

"What?" Leonardo asked, dumbfounded.

"Trust me," Donny said with a spark in his eyes that wouldn't let anyone argue with what he considered a fact, "Go talk to him and why don't you suggest a nightly run. Just you two. It'll help."

"How do you know?" Leonardo asked.

Donny just smiled as he heard the door to Donatello's lab opening. Both he and Leonardo turned to see the younger red banded leader and the younger blue clad hothead walking out of the room with affectionate smiles as they talked about a movie they had recently watched.

"It worked for them," Donny said with an indifferent shrug.

Leonardo looked at the younger turtles and let a bit of envy seep into his gaze as he watched his younger counterpart whisper a joke and as both the younger turtles chuckled silently during their trek to the small library beside the lab. Then his eyes traveled to the kitchen, listening to the opening and closing of a refrigerator door.

Donny reached out and elbowed him in the arm, "Go on."

The youngest purple masked turtle didn't stand around to see the reaction but fading footprints behind him made his mouth twitch into a smile. He glanced over at his counterpart who was sitting with their previously read physics book in his lap while both Mikey and Michelangelo were asking him a million questions. When Michelangelo began asking a very long question, Mikey looked up and motioned to the red masked sword wielding turtle while staring at his immediate older brother. Donny looked over where Raph and Leo were discussing something in a book that they had pulled from one of the bookshelves and gulped. Telling Leonardo the truth behind Raphael's attitude was one thing but this- he gulped again and then looked back at Mikey for some kind of support. The orange masked turtle nodded and urged him on with a wave of his hands.

Donny sighed but clenched his beak shut and walked towards the red and blue masked turtles. When he reached them they both looked up and waited for a response.

"Uh, Leo, can I talk to you? In private?"

The red masked turtle let confusion fall over his face but he nodded and told Raph that he would be right back. Donny started walking towards the kitchen, and listened carefully for noise inside. As he and Leo passed the doorway they heard:

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Well I-ok. Whatever."

Finally the purple and blue clad turtles reached a quiet corner of the lair.

"So what's wrong Donny?" Leo asked.

"Uh Leo, do you remember what you eventually realized what your problem was with Raph?"

"Yes," Leo said, sighing and staring down at the ground guiltily, "One of the biggest mistakes of my life, ignoring my little brother."

"Leo…you've been doing that again lately."

"Huh?"

* * *

It was three days later that all the parts to the machine were put together.

"Finally we can get back," Raph said.

"Did we have to get up now dude? I only had an hour of sleep," Mikey complained.

"Well, at least you're up," Leo said as he walked into the room, his still slumbering purple masked turtle laying in his arms.

"Everything ok now?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Leo admitted.

"Guys, the portal can only be opened for 15 seconds so you guys will have to move fast. Hopefully your dimension's not the far," Donatello stated as he sat in front of his computer, working the controls.

"Good luck bros," Michelangelo said from the doorway in Donatello's lab.

"Thanks bros," Leo said, watching as a doorway of medal released four blue beams of light. The beams met in the middle and a portal began expanding.

"Let's go dudes!" Mikey shouted and jumped into the portal, quickly followed by Raph and Leo, who were carrying Donny between them as he started to become conscious again.

They all landed as white light blinded them for a few seconds. When their feat landed on an unsteady surface Donny suddenly straitened with a start, his face turning green.

A voice echoed from behind them as they stared across the open sea before them, "Yo-ho mates! I see ye have returned."\

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" Mikey yelled back running to an all too familiar blue masked, pirate captain.

"No Mikey!" Leo yelled after him, "Not again!"

"I don't feel so good," Donny said, before rushing to the side of the ship and succumbing to seasickness.

Raph sighed, "Not again."

* * *

A sort ending, I know. T_T

Well, that's it!

See ya later!

~Moonsetta


End file.
